


Spire Of Fire

by GengarFan3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Star Fox Series, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Memes, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters to be added to tages, Out of Character, YTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: Months passed since the Smasher's Palace burned to the ground, taking the life of a Cucco friend of Falco's along with it. After receiving a letter that claims to know the truth of the fire, Falco goes investigating and teams up with Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina to solve the case in their wacky yet cruel world.





	1. Falco Gets A Clue

**Chapter 1: Falco Gets A Clue**

**APRIL 15th, 2019**

"You," Falco's voice said as a photo of the Smasher's Palace and the Smash Grounds it was in laid out on a desk. And in the picture were to beings: Falco himself and a little Cucco right on his head. "When the end of the fourth tournament came, I was upset that I was going to be separated from my truest best-est friend ever, Crazy Hand."

... And once the last sentence was spewed out, Fox cried in the room below as he sat on a couch.

"But then you decided to sneak with me and Fox back to our universe. I was going to just take you back where you belonged, but... you were too cute and sweet to get rid of. You radiated true purity... purity that made nearly anyone around you happy. Not Andross though, he still hated your guts because he sucks like that, stupid little big fat meanie Andross, you're still dumb and I hate you, mostly because you exposed my website preaching the Bread God. Whatever, enough about Andross. Even though it seemed like Crazy and I grew apart during the time away from each other, I didn't feel sad because I had you."

Suddenly, the "screen" shifted away from the first photo and moved onto another one on the desk. One that had Falco, Cucco, and Crazy Hand posing on Final Destination, with piles of bread scattered around them.

"And when that next tournament came around, it seemed like things would only get better. Crazy and I rebonded during those few days, and he even really liked you too. And I still remember that bread party we had the first night with the three of us, Wario, Waluigi, that one Snorlax, and even George Washingtoad. It was so epic. It really did seem like nothing would go wrong..."

~Event - Sadness from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

"... But then... THAT day happened... December 14th of 2018..." Falco's voice muttered as the "screen" moved over to another photo... one that showcased the ruins of the Smasher's Palace, all burnt up and still smoking a bit. "The day that fire burned the palace down. If almost all of us didn't have our most important belongings in that storage room, we'd have lost of it. But I sure would have had my stuff burn if it meant meant we would go from having only one fatality... to none. If it meant that... you... you could have lived. But... but at least I've been doing detective work to figure out if the fire was just an accident... or if someone planned it all out."

The "screen" shifted once again, moving from the photos and onto a paper that laid on the table. Aside from some notes, the only things on it were photos of numerous Smashers, most of their pictures being crossed off with a red X.

"Unfortunately... I haven't come to any leads or anything since I've began. Most of the main suspects either were too busy having official matches, weren't at the palace, or just wouldn't do such a crime. At least the list's been whittled down a bit..."

The "screen" moved down the paper again, showing the only three Smashers had yet to be investigated: Ridley, who had the words "Very likely" written next to his photo, Incineroar, who was noted to be "Probably the one if Ridley didn't do it", and Roy, who's notes were "Jerk, but beyond unlikely".

"And even if the criminal isn't one of the Smashers... I'll still hunt the criminal down until the end of time... aside from the times I have to pray to the Bread God, just to avenge you. And if it was just an accident, I'll just cry at your grave again. I hope I'll get the chance to talk to you again soon... and tell you that you've finally been avenged. So long for now... old friend..."

~Event - Sadness stops~

"Considering how you've been spewing out that exact speech at this exact time of day for the past one-hundred and twenty-two days, you'll definitely be able to talk to them again soon," the mailman Pelipper that just came into the apartment room said.

"You've been saying that same snarky reply for the past one-hundred and twenty-one days, so you have no right to call me out on my repetition!" Falco retorted.

"Drat! You may have won this round bird brain, but I'll win this argument war!" Pelipper claimed.

"OK. Ooh, do I have any mail though?" the space bird asked.

"Oh yeah, quite a bit." Pelipper dug through his sack, bringing out numerous envelopes. "Most of them are angry letters from Andross that says he's sick and tired of you mocking him during your speech every day, but there's one thing that actually has purpose in here. Pelipper folded the special letter into a paper airplane before tossing it. The paper airplane flew around the room, flying past a tall plant Falco had growing in a pot before going back to knock it over. The airplane finally landed right in front of Falco after it decided to fly around his head a few times.

"Cool, a living plane! Thanks Pelipper!"

"No problem amigo. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to deliver a rainstorm to some random city so a Mega Swampert can tear through literally every single last thing in the rain." Pelipper waddled out of Falco's apartment, and Falco himself unfolded the letter to read what it said.

"Dear Falco Lombardi," Falco read aloud. "I know you've been wondering who was responsible for the Smasher's Palace fire. I know it's because your chicken friend died in that fire. The culprit's identity... I don't entirely know for sure, despite how much my source has been digging up. However, I can assure you that they burnt the place down on purpose, and that they're currently a part of an organization that claims to be for the greater good of all life. That said, that very same group certainly isn't who they claim they are. I wish I knew more about their plans, but my source doesn't know much about this group. All my source and I know is that it plans on attacking the Iron Fist Dome in downtown New Donk tonight during the wrestling matches. If you really care about avenging that friend of yours, you better head there tonight. You may finally get the truth in your grasp at last. P.S., don't come looking for me or try to figure out who I am. Mostly because I don't need to lose my sanity because of your stupidity."

~Nostalgic Romance by Gregor Narholz starts three minutes and forty-eight seconds in~

"Wait... CUCCO! THIS MEANS WE'LL FINALLY KNOW WHO KILLED YOU! I'LL FINALLY GET TO AVENGE YOU!" the space pilot happily squealed. He spun around in circles away from his desk and to the exit of his apartment. "I'll be back late tonight buddy! And we'll celebrate with so much bread and memes!"

~Nostalgic Romance stops as Metro Kingdom - New Donk City (Daytime) from Super Mario Odyssey starts~

But instead of exiting through the door he stood in front of, Falco flew across the room and broke through the windows, safely leaping down to the street in front of his apartment building.

"Taxi!" Falco called out. As soon as he called, a taxi fell from the sky and landed right in front of him. The front passenger window rolled down, revealing the driver to be good ol' Kapp'n.

"Where to, Falco mah boi?" Kapp'n asked as Falco flew into the backseat.

"Iron Fist Dome! We need to be there before nightfall! Whenever that is!"

"Aye, off we go then!" Kapp'n put the pedal to the metal and drove off, passing by the Super Mario Players members playing the New Donk City theme, with Rosalina in a black shirt and blue jeans playing along on a guitar. Falco kept his eyes on the two back windows, allowing him to see the rest of the city-goers do city-goer things. He noticed Wario, Waluigi, and Crazy Hand happily slapping posters of memes onto everything in sight, including every single inch of King K. Rool's golden belly, and he frowned a little.

"Hmm... I haven't gotten the time to be with those guys lately..." However, he quickly cheered up and took his attention to the other side of the street. "But once Cucco gets revenged tonight, that's gonna change!" He then found Pikachu Libre and a Raichu running alongside the taxi, for they too were heading to Iron Fist Dome. On the street's other side were was a Snorlax relaxing in one of New Donk's many parks with over a hundred empty Pizza Hut boxes on his belly. The boxes slowly fell down, burying a nearby dog wearing a fedora. Once the taxi passed the park, it stopped at a four-way crossing. Right next to the taxi was Captain Falcon in his iconic Blue Falcon on one side, and the other were Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in their Invisible Boatmobile.

"You know Barnacle Boy, sometimes when we're sitting in the Invisible Boatmobile, it seems like we're just floating," Mermaid Man said. Suddenly, a laser beam struck the Invisible Boatmobile, but instead of doing damage, it caused the invisible boat-car-thing to start floating upwards.

"Jumping jellyfish! We're floating!" Barnacle Boy cried out.

"No, I said it SEEMS like we're floating." As the two floated up into the sky, Dr. Eggman, who used his Egg Mobile to zap the Boatmobile with the laser, drove up to where the two heroes were, cackling slightly. Metal Sonic sat in the childish side seat of the Egg Mobile, clearly disliking it. The stoplights turned back to green, and the taxi, Pikachu Libre, Raichu, and the Egg Mobile moved along. Soon enough, Funky Kong zoomed by on his bodacious surfboard that could float through the air. Falco however paid Funky no mind, instead focusing on the lot of land where the Smasher's Palace was. A large construction crew, consisting of Master Hand, Pauline, Mario in his Builder Mario form, Lucario, an army of Timburr, Gurdurr, and Conkeldurr, Donkey Kong, King Dedede, the Ice Climbers, Olimar, a large group of Pikmin, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., and Pac Man. Toadette was also there, but she was just standing on a hanging girder... until a Wingull that wouldn't blink or even flap its wings at all fell from the sky and sliced the girder in two. Toadette fell and got her head stuck in the ground, but no one cared. Moving on to more important topics, the taxi passed by another park, where Solid Snake and Duck Hunt Dog were sitting on a bench.

"Fetch!" a random voice shouted. A ball landed right next to Duck Hunt Dog on the bench, which he grabbed before getting mauled by another Fedora Dog. The smaller dog eventually took the ball... only to throw it away before continuing to attack DHD. However, DHD retaliated by kicking the viscous dog off of him and vaporizing the Fedora Dog into ashes with a single blast from his NES Zapper. Back at the taxi, Falco kept staring out through the windows, watching a Waddle Doo wait outside the local video game store called Vidya Gamez, with the Waddle Doo's two hairs on its head grown out several feet long.

"Waiting out here for the glorious Super Mario Maker 2 ever since its announcement was my best idea yet!" the Waddle Doo cheered. Falco glanced through the other window, finding the infamous meme brothers Weegee and Malleo just walking along the street like normal people up ahead.

"How boring. I should spice up their lives!" the space pilot said. He threw a pepper shaker out at them, but it flew over them and landed in front of a Ty-foo. Some of the pepper managed to get into the cloud-like creature's microscopic nose, so, after a few seconds of charging up, it let out a large sneeze, conveniently after Weegee and Malleo had passed it and inconveniently right as Kapp'n's taxi drove in front of it. Falco let out a small scream as the taxi flew, but Kapp'n kept driving as though nothing happened.

~Metro Kingdom- New Donk City (Daytime) stops~

"Did something just happen?" Malleo asked Weegee, who only shrugged in response.

**Two Hours Later...**

Night had just fallen over New Donk, and most of the parks were still full of life. One park however had every single living being flee as soon as Kapp'n's taxi crashed in the middle of it. The taxi managed to stayed in perfect condition despite the crash, and both Falco and Kapp'n came out just fine.

"It's a good thing I'm used to rolling around in the sky like that for hours on end," Falco stated.

"It's also a good thing we managed to avoid running into New Donk City Hall, those Pelipper fellows, and that giant flying battleship. Oh, and we're just a short walk away from your destination," Kapp'n added. The taxi driver pointed towards the silver dome and its giant, golden Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop statues that sat on top of it.

"Sweet! Thanks Kapp'n!" Falco exclaimed before he ran for the Iron Fist Dome. Kapp'n waved at the fleeing Falco before reentering his taxi... and floating straight up into the night sky. Falco soon ran through the parking lot, passing by Sonic and Tails as they leaped out of the recently parked Tornado before all three of the zipped by all the other vehicles in the lot. The trio got into the already short and quickly shrinking line, with it only taking a few moments for Falco to get to the front of the line and meet the one selling the tickets for tonight's match, who was none other than the godly Shrek himself.

"Oh hello there!" Shrek greeted Falco. The amazing ogre slammed his fist on a red button with the ticket booth, causing a ticket to fly out of the booth. The gold and silver ticket even managed to slice some of the feathers of Falco's hand-like wing thing. Falco made a loud gasp, but before he could scream, the feathers instantly grew back.

"Yay!" the space bird exclaimed. He turned around, picked the ticket off the ground, and raced into the Iron Fist Dome.

~Boss - Rawk Hawk from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door starts to play~

And once Falco made it to the arena of the dome, he realized just how packed the place was. Nearly every seat had been taken, except for one that was conveniently right next to him. Right in front of him were Ludwig Von Koopa and Roy Koopa, the latter sitting in his Junior Clown Car... while the aerial vehicle sat in the actual seat.

"The Royster demands freedom from this blasted machine, brother! He must be freed so he can finally get into the ring!" Roy demanded.

"Quit complaining, you ungrateful oaf! I already spent my own cash just to get you here, so I shouldn't have to hear any more complaints from your swollen mouth," Ludwig replied.

"But your mouth is swollen too," Falco pointed out.

"Shut it, bird brain!" Ludwig shot back.

"He's right brother! Now free me! Free me from this mechanical prison!" Roy insisted.

"Ugh... if it'll get you to shut up for once..." Ludwig grabbed Roy's head and tried to yank his brother out of the Clown Car, stretching Roy's body as though it was a rubber band... all while Roy nibbled on some Slim Jims. Meanwhile, just a short distance ahead of the trio were the chicken announcer duo Chick and Stew, who were sitting at the desks right next to the side of the ring parallel to the entrance for the wrestlers.

"Hello eccentric wrestling fans! The name's Chick Gizzard Lips!" Chick exclaimed.

"And I'm Stew!" the other chicken yelled.

"And I'm dying inside," a Shy Guy sitting right behind the two announcers added.

"And we're here live at the Iron Fist Dome for what are sure to be some of the greatest matches of the year!" Chick stated.

"And hopefully there won't be any maniacs trying to destroy us all like last time," Stew replied.

~Boss - Rawk Hawk stops~

However, not too far away from the Iron Fist Dome was the same flying battleship Falco and Kapp'n flew over earlier. The giant ship slowly approached as dark clouds started to fill the night sky. On both of the battleship's sides were pictures of a Buneary, with the words "Delusion: Beta" right next to the pictures.

~Boss - Rawk Hawk starts again~

"Already in the ring, we have the fast, the furious-" Chick started.

"The one who's been banned from all Pokémon regions except Hoenn for inexpiable reasons-" Stew interrupted.

"The shocking Pikachu Libre!" Chick finished.

"Shock Master... we meet again..." Roy growled in a much deeper voice once he heard Pikachu Libre's name. In the ring, Pikachu Libre stretched her arms while everyone else in the crowd cheered. However, Roy's normal voice returned as he started squirming around in the Clown Car. "HURRY BROTHER! THE ROYSTER MUST FIGHT HIS ETERNAL RIVAL!" Ludwig sighed but tried even harder at yanking Roy out of his Clown Car confinement.

"And her opponent is... coming in right now!" Chick yelled. Incineroar finally came in from the wrestler's entrance. posing as soon as Chick announced her entrance. Most booed at the sight of the Heel Pokémon, with only a few cheers for her, but Incineroar just laughed at all the booing. Incineroar rushed over to the ring, leaped into the air, and divebombed into the ring while using the move Cross Chop. "It's the fiery female, the devilish destroyer, the one who makes owls genuinely salty, it's Incineroar!"

"Yeah-heah! It's me alright!" Incineroar roared into a microphone. "And I'm here to do what Bowser failed to do last week! I'm here to show this pathetic, yellow excuse of a heel just how much of a babyface she really is!" More booing emerged from the audience as a referee Toad with black dots on his white head slid into the ring.

"I'm here to fight, idiot. Not for drama," Pikachu Libre groaned.

"That's what you think!" the heel cat retorted.

"It's also what the children think," the Shy Guy from before muttered. Suddenly, Incineroar threw the microphone right into the left eye socket of the Shy Guy's mask. "Stuff like this is why my soul has burned into nothingness."

"But enough talk, little rat. Get ready to get burned!" Incineroar said.

"It's about time you said something not completely idiotic," Libre growled, getting down on all fours.

"This match is about to get red hot folks!" Chick excitedly exclaimed.

~Boss - Rawk Hawk stops again as In The Future from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness starts~

Back outside though, the giant battleship had just come face to face with the Iron Fist Dome. Shrek curiously stared at the flying ship from outside the ticket booth until he noticed it was aiming a cannon right at the dome.

"Oh god oh fuck," Shrek uttered. The godly ogre rushed inside, heading straight for the actual arena itself.

"Three!" Chick yelled.

"Two!" Stew howled.

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LI-" the ogre exclaimed.

"GO!" the referee Toad shouted...

~In The Future stops as Egg Hawk from Sonic Heroes starts~

... before the battleship fired a bomb from its cannon, leaving a huge hole in the dome's top. Many fled as soon as the explosion shattered the glass and metal apart, but others like Falco got into a battle stance.

"They're here! Those maniacs are here!" Falco yelled. Robots of all kinds fell through the hole in the dome, attacking anyone they could.

"You're right brother! The Shock Master's goons are here to interfere!" Roy claimed, saying "Shock Master" in his deep voice again.

"THIS ISN'T A PART OF THE SHOW, YOU DOLT! THESE ARE TERRORI-" Ludwig yelled before a noodle-y arm with a metal claw grabbed him and dragged him towards the dome's hole. "-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTS!"

"BROTHER! NO!" Roy roared. However, before Roy could attempt to go after Ludwig, Lucina came into the arena, leaped up to the mechanical arm, and sliced it with the Falchion, freeing Ludwig. Once Ludwig fell down to the floor, he started screaming and ran for the exit. With Ludwig freed, Falco and Roy leaped from their seats and into the ring, where a small gang of robots were diving in to attack Incineroar and Pikachu Libre.

"I'll tear you tin cans apart!" the space bird roared. He used his Falco Phantasm technique to dash ahead and slam into one of the robots, knocking them up into the air. Falco then used Falco Phantasm a few more times in a combo before using his corkscrew meteor kick to meteor smash the robot back down upon a few of its robotic brethren, shattering them all. More robots crawled into the ring, and Incineroar got her hands on one of them as soon as they stepped in.

"You robots are going to feel the burn for attacking all these innocent people! ESPECIALLY FOR ATTACKING THE CHILDREN!" the heel roared, snapping the robot's head of just by choking the robot enough. "DARKEST LARIAT!" Incineroar started spinning around, tearing apart any robot in her wake as Falco and Pikachu Libre jumped out of the ring to deal with the robots trying to come in.

"Just because the Royster is imprisoned doesn't mean the Royster can't win!" Roy hollered before he grabbed a robot, leaped into the air, and snapped it in half with an Argentine backbreaker rack. Another robot tried to attack Roy, but the Koopa retaliated by grabbing it and tossing it to the ropes before Roy clotheslined it into submission.

"Just how many of these frail hunks of metal are there?!" Pikachu Libre exclaimed, using Flying Press to squash three downed robots into scrap metal.

"Beats me, sis!" the same Raichu that raced alongside Kapp'n's taxi earlier yelled, using Thunder Punch to pierce through a larger robot. "All I know is that none of them will stand a chance against us, especially against me!" Libre sighed at her sister before a single bullet zipped right in front of her.

"SORRY! JUST TRYING TO KILL THE ROBOTS!" Stew yelled, mowing down so many robots with a minigun as Chick hid behind him. However a robot still managed to get close to Chick, so he retaliated by slamming the metal monster on the head with his microphone... which actually put a huge dent in it and forced it to fall down.

"Uh... Stew, I don't think we need the minigun after all," Chick muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'M TOO BUSY KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WITH THE MINIGUN!" the blue-haired chicken replied as his minigun tore apart the largest robot yet. Donkey Kong arrived at the scene and quickly pulled out his Coconut Gun from thin air.

"COCONUT GUN!" the original DK rap singer's voice boomed as soon as the legendary weapon was unleashed. DK shot out a coconut, which flew right near Shrek. Time seemed to slow down as soon as the coconut drew near to Shrek. The ogre slowly drew his fist towards the coconut, and once the fist was about to collide with the coconut, time seemingly frozen entirely.

"It's all ogre for you!" Shrek roared. Time unfroze, and the ogre finally punched the coconut even further ahead to a group of robots harassing Squidward of all people. As soon as the coconut hit one of the robots on the head, it formed an explosion that rivaled the size of the one from before. All of the robots caught in the attack were turned to ash, but Squidward was just standing there, him and his water bowl on his head charred yet in otherwise fine condition. The ornery octopus even only had a face of disappointment on his big head.

"Of course," Squidward complained before falling flat on his back, his disappointed expression still on his face.

~Egg Hawk stops~

From the deck of the giant battleship, four figures shrouded in darkness watched more robots march in, only to get decimated... mostly by Stew's minigun.

"We don't have all night. We must capture one of those animals now," one of the obscured figures said in a harsh, robotic voice.

"Relax. We don't need any more experiments THAT badly," another figure replied with a much more familiar voice.

"Even if we don't need any more yet, if we don't get any now, we would've just drawn attention to ourselves with nothing gained," yet another of the figures said in an equally familiar voice. The figure that owned said voice was suddenly surrounded in flames thick enough to keep its identity hidden. "I'll go distract them. One of you get those arms ready."

~VS Ridley from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts to play~

The fiery figure leaped right into the Iron Fist Dome, knocking Chick and Stew down as it crashed right next to them. Falco instantly noticed the fiery figure before it slammed into Shrek, knocking the ogre out of the dome.

"YOU!" the space pilot yelled, actually gaining the moving fireball's attention. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BURNED DOWN THE SMASHER'S PALACE AND KILLED MY FRIEND, WEREN'T YOU?!" The fiery figure just stared into Falco's soul for a few moments before dashing off to swipe the Coconut Gun out of DK's hands. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME, COWARD! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Falco charged up his Fire Bird move, with flames surrounding his entire body, before finally flying after the fiery foe. Stew was about to slaughter more of the incoming robots with the minigun again, but the fiery fucker swiped it before Stew had the chance to grab it.

"Oh well, it's a good thing I brought my second minigun today," the chicken announcer announced. The fiery figure u-turned by sliding on the ground, flying back to swipe the minigun Stew had just pulled out as well. "No! Now I don't stand a chance against my violent wife when I get home tonight!" The burning figure u-turned again, only to clash right into Falco's flames head-first. The two fireballs were knocked away for a bit, taking their fight to the air a second later. Falco and his inferno foe clashed a few more times while everyone else still able fought against the robots. The figure with Cooler's voice still watched the fight from the ship's deck, even though the other two had returned to the ship's interior.

"Hmph. If that hothead idiot won't finish this job, then I will. I wanted to start some chaos myself anyways," the figure stated. "Whoever's at the the control deck, get that arm ready." The robots within the dome were finally coming to a halt, but missiles came from the dome's hole, knocking nearly everyone down, even Falco. Another arm just like the one that tried to take Ludwig came in afterwards, heading for the downed Pikachu Libre, but Incineroar leaped in to protect her fellow wrestler and got caught instead. Lucina leaped into the air again to stop the arm, but the blazing enemy knocked her down into the ring before she even had the chance.

"Damn!" Lucina cursed, quickly getting up. However, the arm had already retreated within the bottom part of the ship, taking Incineroar with it. Even the blazing opponent had leaped all the way back on deck.

"Get us out of here! Now!" the burning maniac ordered. The battleship swiftly rose higher into the air, turned around, and sped off into the night sky, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

~VS Ridley stops~

"NO! THOSE BASTARDS GOT AWAY!" Falco cried out, slamming hist fists on the ground.

"Is everyone else alright?" Lucina asked.

"No," Squidward complained.

"Same," the Shy Guy added. Pikachu Libre threw a shard of the broken floor at the masked weirdo in response to his comment.

"Now that a certain moron shut up, yes I am," the wrestler Pikachu groaned.

"I survived without a single scratch, but that's to be expected of me," Raichu boasted.

"Curses... now I'm back to square one... oh well, at least it isn't square root of negative one hundred I'm back to..." Falco groaned. He looked up just the smallest bit, finding a tag attached to one of the ruined robots. He ripped it off, finding the same "Delusion: Beta" words that were on the battleship, and even the Buneary face to boot. "Delusion... Beta? Is that the name of those guys?"

~Royal Rumble, Roy Battle from Paper Mario: Color Splash starts to play~

"I bet it is brother!" Roy stated, standing behind the blue bird. "And the Royster going to pulverize those punks for trying to kidnap my brother! They even ate some of my Slim Jims when I wasn't looking!"

"HA HA!" the sole remaining robot mocked. Roy then lunged over to them and piledrived them to pieces.

"It doesn't matter if the Royster is held back by this wretched machine!" Roy said as he slapped his Junior Clown Car. "I'll bring the raw smackdown onto all of them... in the ring!"

"That makes two of us that'll show them what for. I have a... personal vendetta to settle with those bastards too," Falco replied, finally getting up.

"Oh yeah! We'll settle our scores with them in the ring! Together! We'll be the ultimate tag team, brother!"

"Yeah! We'll show them what for! Hey, miss Pikachu Libre lady! You wanna help us?"

~Royal Rumble, Roy Battle stops~

"I don't need help from either of you two, so pass," Pikachu Libre scoffed before running off.

"I... but... we asked her to... help... us..." Falco uttered, his eyes wide open.

"The Shock Master's got several issues to deal with," Roy replied, saying "Shock Master" in his deep voice... again.

~Amp Plains from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but big boy here's right. My sis has some issues," Raichu responded. "But I'm more than willing to help! Don't think you need to help me back with anything though! I'm the strongest Raichu that ever drew breath on this planet of ours!"

"Glad to have you on board, miss... uh..." Falco muttered.

"I'm... just Raichu. I... don't have any other name... yet! I will have one day. But for now, I'm just Raichu, the strongest one of our little trio!"

"Brother, I'm afraid the strongest one here is me, even while I'm held back by this blasted vehicle," Roy calmly claimed.

"I think all that matters is that both of you are very powerful," Falco calmly added.

~Amp Plains stops~

The three heroes stared at each other... before lunging for each other, creating a big ball of dusty violence.

"Victory will be the Royster's, brother! And it will taste like sweat and Slim Jims!"

"This fight is entirely pointless."

"Yet you were the first to throw punches, bird brain!"

~Id (Serenity) from Fire Emblem: Awakening starts to play~

As the violent ball of dust got larger, Lucina grew all the more concerned.

"H-hey!" Lucina shouted, ending the fight... with Raichu holding Falco by the head and Roy holding the space bird by the legs as though they were going to rip him in half. "Um... is it possible that I join forces with you all as well?"

"Absolutely!" Raichu answered. The orange mouse accidentally dropped Falco's head, and right after Roy gently let the pilot's legs down.

"So that's that," Falco said, getting up. "We're a quad squad."

"Quad squad!" Roy screamed.

"Heck yeah! Quad squad!" Raichu repeated.

 _"Well... they're not the... calmest fighters... but it's for the greater good,"_ Lucina thought to herself.

~Id (Serenity) stops as Corneria from Star Fox starts~

"We're a quad squad out to take down these Delusion: Beta guys! Avenge poor souls! And rescue Incineroar!" Falco chanted.

"And win the championships! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Roy yelled.

"Hands in everyone!" Falco ordered. He left his winged facing downward, and Roy and Raichu did the same, covering Falco's wing. Lucina did as well, although hesitantly. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah brother!" Roy replied.

"Absolutely!" Raichu responded.

"Y-yes, of course," Lucina muttered.

"WOO!" Falco, Roy, and Raichu shouted as all four of them threw their hands up.

"Yeah!" Falco cheered before realizing something. "Now how our we gonna find these guys?"

~Corneria stops~

And all four of them just stood there, not sure how to respond.

~Battle Factory from Pokémon: Platinum starts to play~

"Will Falco and his new allies find the madmen behind this attack? Will they stop said madmen from causing more damage?" Chick excitedly questioned, facing the "screen".

"Will we ever figure out just who those four figures standing on the battleship were? And will Falco ever discover just who informed him of the planned attack?" Stew commented.

"... Will we figure out how Stew knew about these things he logically shouldn't know about in the slightest?" Chick nervously wondered.

"Hopefully not, because I don't want to know! Stay tuned!" Stew finished.


	2. Streets Of Rampage

**Chapter 2: Streets Of Rampage**

**APRIL 16th, 2019**

~Through The Fire And The Flames by Dragonforce starts to play~

Falco was running through the streets of New Donk City, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He turned his face towards the "screen" and winked as the words "Falco Lombardi: Galactic Avenger" splashed on the "screen". The words faded as Roy caught up to Falco in his Junior Clown Car. After Roy rose his fist into the sky, the "screen" zoomed in on him and brought up the words "Roy Koopa: Ichiban Wrestling Koopa". The same repeated for Raichu, who did the Sonic Adventure pose at the "screen" and gained the title "Raichu: Eternal Thunderstorm", and Lucina just kept her focus on what was ahead, gaining the title "Lucina: The Only Truly Sane One". With the quartet's intros out of the way, the Delusion: Beta airship came into view, heading right for the four heroes.

~Through The Fire And The Flames stops~

Suddenly, the entire "screen" became just static, before it zoomed out, revealing that the real Roy, Raichu, and Lucina were sitting in Falco's apartment, watching the now static TV.

"That was just like one of those fancy animated arts Snake showed me, except this had no nearly naked people in it," Roy pointed out, earning a confused look from Raichu.

"Guys!" Falco yelled, leaping out of his bedroom.

"Ah, Falco. Did you find out anything about this Delusion group on the Internet?" Lucina asked.

"No," Falco lamented. The other three just stared at Falco with blank stares.

"Bruh," Raichu uttered in the iconic bruh voice.

"And know I have to idea what to do," the space bird complained.

"Our only possible action would be t-" Lucina muttered.

"Would be to go out and ask the civilians about this Delusion gang!" Roy intervened.

"... Yes, actually. Exactly that," Lucina replied.

"Should I consult the Internet if that is the right choi-" Falco said.

"Absolutely not," Lucina calmly yet sternly interrupted.

"WOOHOO! Let's go find them and give them a good thrashin'!" Roy roared. The Koopaling leaped out of the already broken windows, followed by Falco and Raichu doing the same thing. Lucina glanced down from the broken window while Falco and Raichu fell to the street below.

"MY LEG!" Fred the fish cried out once Raichu accidentally crushed him, while the "screen" stayed focused on the wincing Lucina above.

"Sorry!" Raichu responded.

**XxXx**

~Athletic from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island starts to play~

Oscar the grouch of all things was sitting on the sidewalk, extending and retracting his neck to the music... at least until Roy tapped on his trash can. Oscar retreated into the trash can, slammed the lid down, and the trash can took off like a rocket, flying onto the rooftop of the building right behind him. Oscar popped out, only to realize that Roy had used his Junior Clown Car to fly up after him and was standing behind the grouch. Oscar retreated into his home again and leaped down back where was, but Roy still followed. Oscar rocketed back up to the rooftops, and thus started a cycle of fleeing from Roy.

**XxXx**

Falco and Raichu were running around one of New Donk City's parks, asking numerous people, including Corrin, Barry B. Benson, and the legendary Morshu if they knew anything about Delusion: Beta. With every response being a no, Falco and Raichu approached the last person in the park, the great Papyrus. Upon asking the glorious skeleton if he knew anything, Papyrus rapidly shook his head to the point that it fell off from the rest of his bony body. Falco, Corrin, and some other nearby civilians started shrieking and flailing their arms as though they were Gmod ragdolls, Raichu just stared at the fallen head, and Papyrus's head stared back before the two started to have a polite chat about whether or not a character that actually made it into Super Smash Bros. actually deserved it.

**XxXx**

Lucina was talking to her own father, Chrom, to see if he knew anything about the organization when a Fedora Dog stole Lucina's Parallel Falchion. Lucina and Chrom ran after the thief as a police car driven by an Electivire zoomed past them. Once the cop car got close enough to the Fedora Dog, a Magmortar pushed themselves partially out of the passenger seat window and used the move Flamethrower over the car and at the Fedora Dog, spewing out a trail of flames from their hand cannon. The hostile dog was burned into nothing but ashes, yet the Parallel Falchion remained intact. Another hostile Fedora Dog tried to run off with the powerful sword, but once they tried to bite the grip of the sword, the dog's mouth got burned. The Fedora Dog ran around uncontrollably from the flames, eventually falling into the sewers. Lucina and Chrom glanced at the heated Parallel Falchion and then the police car, noticing that the Electivire was giving them a thumbs up. The cop car drove off, and the two Exalts turned their attention to the clock tower across the street.

 **One Hour** **Later...**

~Athletic stops~

Falco, Roy, Raichu, and Lucina had just met back up in front of the same clock tower, with Raichu wearing a fedora she stole from one of the Fedora Dogs.

"Curses! We found out nothing!" Falco cursed.

"Yeah, we know, that's obvious," Raichu replied.

"And a fairly predictable outcome, if I'm being honest," Lucina added.

"You know what else is obvious? We're gonna fight a lot of people," Roy claimed.

"What? Why?" Lucina inquired.

"Because that sign behind us says "Streets Of Rampage"." Roy pointed behind him, right at a billboard that said just that. After a moment of confused silence from Raichu and Lucina, Roy spoke up again. "Also because there's a suspicious group behind you."

~There's Trouble! from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX starts to play~

Falco, Raichu, and Lucina turned around, encountering a somewhat large group of Croagunk behind them.

"Eh-heh-heh! Lookie what we have here! A flightless bird, a turtle in a baby jumper, a fat rat, and... a human with blue hair," one of the Croagunk said.

"What? "A human with blue hair"? That's really the best insult you could come up with?" another Croagunk responded. "Real lousy, mate. You deserve to get booted out just for that pathetic attempt at an insult."

"Just who are you calling a fat rat?!" Raichu growled, already getting into a battle stance.

"And who are they calling a turtle in a baby jumper?" Roy asked, legitimately confused. "I don't see any turtle in a bab... Oh. OH NO! THIS THING'S A BABY JUMPER! I'M NOT JUST IMPRISONED! I'M IMPRISONED IN A CURSED BABY JUMPER!"

"Poor guy," yet another Croagunk muttered.

"Shut it," yet again another Croagunk groaned, smacking the third Croagunk down.

"Yeah, we're a flightless bird, a turtle in a baby jumper, a fat rat, and a human with blue hair. What's your beef with us?" Falco asked.

"Our beef with you is that YOU TOOK OUR BEEF!" the second Croagunk declared.

"... Seriously?" Lucina questioned.

"Don't play dumb, blue-haired sword person number four-twenty! Your buddy's already playing dumb, and we don't need more morons acting like even bigger morons!" the same Croagunk answered while Roy tried to yank himself out of the Clown Car with a giant crowbar. "You punks hijacked our beef delivery truck and made off with the beef!"

"What makes you think we stole your beef?" Falco angrily asked. Raichu glanced back at Roy, who was scarfing down Slim Jims.

"Must... consume... Slim Jims... must become... stronger... to free myself!" the Koopa exclaimed, constantly swallowing Slim Jims whole in between words.

"We got word from our beef delivery guy, said the truck got hijacked right on the outskirts of town. He couldn't make out just who took our truck, but a bystander that couldn't talk much informed us that your four were the ones who made off with our beef," the second Croagunk claimed.

"That's preposterous! We never did such a thing!" Lucina stated. Meanwhile, in an alley not too far behind the four heroes were two of the figures that assaulted the Iron Fist Dome, one of which was the fiery figure, whose body was smoking just the tiniest bit.

"Nice job. Hopefully that'll keep those filthy idiots off our tail," the smoking being remarked. The two figures walked into the depths of the alley as tensions only got worse between the two parties.

"Stop lying!" a fifth Croagunk ordered. "If you disgusting punks don't hand over our beef, we're going to have to poison you like we do with some of our custom- er, I mean, no, we don't poison people who buy our food if we get ordered to do so!"

"Oh, so you want to get fired instead of the bad insult guy, huh?!" the second Croagunk growled. A dispute formed between most of the Croagunk group, and the four heroes took advantage by slowly sneaking away.

"Oi! Those thieves are trying to escape!" a sixth Croagunk warned.

"Mmm... looks like we'll have to fight our way out, everyone!" Lucina exclaimed, unsheathing the Parallel Falchion.

"Well, I did say it was obvious we had to fight somebody," Roy pointed out.

~There's Trouble! stops as Fortress Boss (Super Mario Bros. 3) from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts~

The four heroes ran ahead towards the incoming Croagunk, with Falco and Raichu leading the charge. Falco dashed even further ahead using the Falco Phantasm technique, slamming into a line of three Croagunk before zipping back to do it again, over and over, until he did a sliding flip kick to send them upwards, fishing them off by firing lasers from his Blasters that stunned them. The Croagunk trio then slammed into the street, knocked out.

"AHAHAHA! Finally, I get to use my secret weapon!" a seventh Croagunk cackled, pulling out a cannon. The maniacal Toxic Mouth Pokémon pulled the trigger, unleashing a somewhat large fireball from the heavy weapon. The fireball nearly struck a Murkrow flying above the battle, who fled the scene as soon as they noticed the brawl going on.

"Cheaters! If you little punks are gonna cheat, then the Royster will cheat back!" Roy exclaimed. Suddenly, the Junior Clown Car's face turned into its iconic twisted smile while its boxing glove arms emerged from the sides. "Go baby jumper, gooooooo!" Roy and his Clown Car charged ahead, the Clown Car throwing punches to knock away any Croagunk that got in the way. Roy eventually slowed down and let the Clown Car make a weak uppercut to a single Croagunk. The uppercut only knocked the Toxic Mouth Pokémon up slightly above Roy, but once they fell back down, Roy grabbed them. Leaping up and back towards the three knocked out Croagunk, Roy gave the poisonous frog a suplex before tossing their unconscious body on top of the other three.

"None of you will stop me! Or the rest of us! But mostly me!" the maniacally Croagunk claimed, firing more fireballs around wildly. One of the fireballs zipped right over Oscar, nearly hitting him.

"Watch where you're firing that thing! I'm trying to watch some violence, not get vaporized by said violence!" the grouch growled. Meanwhile, Falco started using his Fire Bird move to clear through a large group of the Croagunk. Once the blazes surrounding him died down, another Croagunk run up, ready to use the move Poison Jab from behind. Lucina just barely managed to send the frog away with a slash from the Parallel Falchion. The slashed Croagunk landed on their two feet and worryingly glanced down at their stomach... before just becoming confused.

"Uh... dude? You alright?" another Croagunk asked.

"I shouldn't be... I got sliced. Through the stomach. I feel the pain. Yet it looks like nothing happened to me," the slashed Croagunk stated.

"I disagree with that notion," Raichu said before giving the slashed Croagunk a Thunder Punch uppercut into the sky. Once the slashed Croagunk was high enough, Raichu unleashed a flurry of Thunder Punches, zipping by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon while landing each punch, before finally using the move Body Slam to send the slashed Croagunk back down onto the already unconscious frogs.

~Fortress Boss (Super Mario Bros. 3) stops~

The knocked out Croagunk flew all over as soon as the slashed Croagunk and Raichu crashed down onto them. One of them flew over and knocked Oscar both into unconsciousness and out of his trash can. Another Croagunk made off with the trash can, laughing in Peter Griffin's dumb voice.

~Expander from Streets Of Rage 2 starts to play~

"And now I hope you disagree with your own notion," Raichu scoffed. She got off the Croagunk she just body slammed and discovered a decent amount of more Croagunk enemies had surrounded her. "C'mon, I know you people want to be personally pulverized by the Eternal Thunderstorm, but couldn't you guys at least made a line?" The Croagunk leaped at the Mouse Pokémon, but Raichu retaliated by using Surf. Riding on top of the tide she summoned, Raichu plowed down some of the Croagunk in front of her. Those that didn't get swept by the water however not only stood firm, but even got healed a bit thanks to their Dry Skin ability that allowed them to absorb some of the water. Some of the Croagunk that took the hit laughed at Raichu's failure. However, with the tidal wave gone, Raichu raced back and used Thunder Punch to send one of the Toxic Mouth Pokémon flying off towards the sun.

"Get her!" one of the Croagunk demanded. The poisonous Pokémon that surrounded her prior charged ahead again, but she just waited for the one that would attempt to attack first. The first Croagunk that drew near got struck in the stomach with a slightly weaker Thunder Punch before getting assaulted with a flurry of Thunder Punches. She finished the Croagunk off with a stronger Thunder Punch, sending them right into a nearby building head-first.

"Oh boy, tasty frog legs!" a Goomba remarked, standing right next to the stuck Croagunk. Everyone stopped fighting for a moment to give the Goomba a disgusted glare, including the four heroes. "What?" A bunch of the Croagunk that Raichu didn't hit with her Surf attack before rushed over piled onto the mushroom, constantly using the move Poison Jab on them. The Goomba let out a small shriek when the Croagunk first attacked, but said shriek died in seconds, and the Croagunk backed off another second later, revealing the flattened and bruised Goomba to the world. Everyone then returned to fighting, with Raichu barely dodging all of the attacks from the group of Croagunk coming after her again.

"You will not stop us!" Lucina yelled, slashing away another Croagunk. The Croagunk crushed into the back of a dump truck, which drove off. As Lucina jumped around to dodge and attack, she caught quick glimpses of just how many opponents Raichu was dealing with in comparison to the rest of her allies. While the mouse was having an easier time taking down her opponents, she was also having a harder time dodging their attacks. "Raichu! Do you need some help?!"

"Relax! I got this all under control!" Raichu boasted, pinning down a Croagunk by the neck with one hand. However, one of the Croagunk managed to strike her with a Poison Jab, poisoning her. Lucina rushed over, clearing away some of the Croagunk before tossing Raichu a Pecha Berry. "Bleh... I said I had this all under control. I don't need any help. Ugh... thanks though, I guess."

"I think we're all going to need help at this rate," Lucina remarked, taking a short glace at Falco, who threw a loaf of bread at a Croagunk. The Croagunk caught it, stared at it, and then sat down and started nibbling the loaf. Roy approached Falco before the canon-wielding Croagunk fired another fireball. The fireball crashed and exploded right in front of the two morons, knocking them a good distance away. A fair distance away on the sidewalk was a Waddle Dee, sitting beneath a ? Block. The Waddle Dee spotted the incoming Falco and Roy, let out a shriek, jumped up like a super star from the shock and smacked the block above, which released a Fire Flower on top, and finally ran off. While Falco barely managed to land on his feet, Roy ended up getting his head stuck into an open sewer entrance.

"NO! THE ROYSTER HAS BEEN IMPRISONED TWICE NOW!" Roy screeched. Falco barely managed to yank Roy and the Junior Clown Car out of the hole. "HALFWAY FREE! Thank you brother!"

"No problem, guy I'm not related to," Falco responded. The space pilot noticed the Fire Flower and jumped on top of what was once a ? block and now an Empty Block to grab the power-up.

"I'd recommend not eating one of those, brother. They taste terrible and give you heart burn," Roy claimed. Falco ignored the ex-wrestler's words of wisdom and swallowed it whole.

"That's weird, I thought these things were supposed t-" Falco muttered. Suddenly, Falco transformed into Fire Falco. His outfit changed to his red alt. costume from the Smash Bros. games and faint, painless flares surrounded his hand-wing things. "Oh, OK."

"Do you feel the heart burn yet?" Roy asked, nibbling on a Slim Jim, with the Croagunk that caught the bread earlier nibbling their loaf right next to the Koopa.

"No, but they will!" Falco then tried to charge up a Fire Bird attack, but instead he unintentionally charged ahead and was surrounded in blue flames instead of the usual orange flames. "WOAH!"

"Bah! Your flames are nothing compared to mine!" the canon Croagunk claimed. The maniac frog fired another fireball, heading right for the rapidly approaching Falco.

~Expander stops~

Right as the engulfed Falco and the fireball were about to collide, time seemed to slow down drastically. Both objects inched closer and closer until they were practically touching.

~Fire Field from F-Zero starts to play~

But the fireball, despite exploding upon contact, couldn't even slow Falco down. The canon Croagunk didn't have to react, for Falco slammed right into them. Thanks to the flames and the canon Croagunk's Dry Skin ability, the frog's skin dried up to the point of cracking. Eventually, Falco stopped his attack, just so he could turn around and zoom right back to the fight using the same move. The canon Croagunk got off the street, though a piece of their cracked stomach broke off. They just stood there, staring at the shard of their body, frozen in horror.

"Eat this, pal!" Raichu excitedly growled, using Thunder Punch into the side of a Craogunk's jaw to smash them into a building.

"I must admit, you sure can clear through more enemies than most could on their own..." Lucina remarked, blocking a Croagunk with her Parallel Falchion before slashing them away. "But you really need to learn to accept hel-"

"Yeah, I really can sweep the floor clean of rats like these numbskulls. But hey, you guys aren't doing too bad yourselves," Raichu replied. After Falco blazed through a decent amount of Croagunk, he stopped and noticed that most of the remaining Croagunk were the ones Raichu and Lucina were dealing with, aside from a few Roy was body slamming constantly and the Croagunk peacefully eating the bread.

 _"Hmm... I wonder if I can toss fireballs too now..."_ the space pilot thought to himself. He threw ahead a single fireball at the large group of Croagunk left...

~Fire Field stops~

Suddenly, something surrounded with water flew through a tiny gap left between Lucina, Raichu, and the Croagunk, put out the fireball, slammed into Falco. The water kept pushing the bird ahead until the one within the water knocked Falco upwards. The water dissipated, revealing the creature within to be a Poliwhirl. The Poliwhirl then used Waterfall, surrounding itself in water again and flying after Falco to push him upwards even more before using the move Ice Punch to send Falco onto a window where a Shy Guy was staring out towards the outside world. The Shy Guy waved, and Falco waved back until he started sliding down the building.

"Thank goodness, the blue guy's daughter is here!" one of the Croagunk cheered.

"Dude, he's been with us as second-in-command for several months, and you still can't just refer to him or his daughter by name?" another Croagunk groaned.

"He's not the boss, so his name isn't worth remembering! Just like yours, Croagunk number four-hundred and fifty-three!"

"What did you just say, punk?!"

"You heard me, you generic dunce!" Everyone else, from every other Croagunk, to Lucina and Roy, and even the Poliwhirl stared at the two arguing frogs. Only Falco, Raichu, and the Croagunk eating bread kept their attention off of the argument.

"Hey, blue blunder! You think you can just come in and try to turn the tides?!" Raichu growled.

"Yes," Poliwhirl calmly answered.

"... Well, guess what? You don't stand a chance! I can shock you into submission in seconds!"

"Try it then, rat."

"It's on!" That's when Falco finally slipped off the side of the building and landed on Donkey Kong, who had just arrived. Falco flashed between his Fire form and his normal form until he reverted back to normal. Both Raichu and Poliwhirl lunged for each other, charging up a Thunder Punch and an Ice Punch respectively. However, something was flying down from the air like a drill. Before the two Pokémon had the chance to fight, the flying object slammed right into Poliwhirl's body. Despite all of the drilling the flying object did, Poliwhirl managed to knock it off.

"Now what was that?" Poliwhirl looked back up, finding the flying object was a Honchkrow. Numerous Murkrow flew in and landed around the fight scene, glaring at the Croagunk and Poliwhirl.

"So now you're harassing others, eh? We weren't enough for ya?" the Honchkrow asked. The Croagunk started getting a little worried, but Poliwhirl remained calm yet silent.

"... Everyone, retreat," Polwhirl ordered. The Croagunk started screeching and running off in the direction Poliwhirl stood. One Croagunk ran over to Luigi, who was in a Pipe Frame kart, tossed the green plumber out of the kart, and drove off. Some of the running Croagunk trampled over Luigi, leaving him bruised. With the Croagunk mostly out of sight, Poliwhirl turned around as well. "We'll deal with you later. Both you Murkrow and you four hijackers." Poliwhirl chased after her Croagunk allies using Waterfall again, catching up to them in seconds.

"I... I definitely could've handled that by myself. I had the type advantage. It would've been a one-on-one fight. Come. On." Raichu complained. Honchkrow just sighed in response.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lucina asked the Big Boss Pokémon. Honchkrow was about to speak, but turned both ways before doing so.

"I'll explain everything, but... we really shouldn't be doing this kinda talk out here. We need somewhere private for all of us. Somewhere where those palookas won't find us."

"I have a place in mind!" Falco, currently being held by Donkey Kong with only one hand, exclaimed.

**XxXx**

Almost all of the Murkrow from Honchkrow's group were resting on the roof of the apartment complex Falco lived in as the sun started setting. Most of them had a deadpan glare in their eyes.

"Welp, guess we should start getting ready from the inevitable assault from either the cops or those Croagunk," one of the Murkrow groaned. A Murkrow right next to them pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere. The first Murkrow slapped the bazooka out of the second's wings, resulting in the second Murkrow tilting their head down in shame. Within Falco's apartment, the four heroes, Honchkrow, a few of Honchkrow's Murkrow cronnies, and even DK were chilling. DK opened the fridge, discovering the Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana. The banana screamed a tiny scream and leaped out of the chilling prison, and thus DK gave chase across the apartment.

~Virbank City from Pokémon: Black 2/ White 2 starts to play~

"So... the story about those Croagunk..." Honchkrow started. "Our mafia and their's go way back. For about a decade now, we've been rival restaurant owners. Italian restaurant owners."

"Speaking of Italian food, I still have no idea where that stuff came from," Falco commented, earning a sigh from Lucina.

"No one does. Anyway, their building was just a few blocks away from ours. Both of our restaurants even opened on the same day... March fourteenth, back in o-ten. Since that day, we've been rivals... stealing things from each other, painting graffiti on each other's buildings..."

~Virbank City stops as Sandgem Town (Daytime) from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts~

_March 28th, 2010_

_A younger Honchkrow, still only a Murkrow that wore a hat shaped like the hat-like crest a Honchkrow would have, flew alongside many other Murkrow along New Donk City's skyline. Eventually, they dived down for a semi-truck. The young Honchkrow picked the lock on the trailer the truck was pulling using a crowbar, and the rest of the Murkrow went in and came back out with packaged meat. The truck stopped on the edge of the road, and a Croagunk came out to scream at the fleeing birds._

_April 20th, 2013_

_A lone Murkrow was scrubbing off the final bits of graffiti on the front side of "Midnight Delizioso Bar". Literally the second the Murkrow grabbed the nearby broom, two Croagunk showed up and painted a picture of a Croagunk T-Posing over a Murkrow right where the original graffiti was. As the two frogs were making the final touches, the Murkrow started swinging the broom around like a Bō and continuously smacked the two on the head._

~Sandgem Town (Daytime) stops~

"Ah... those were the good old days," Honchkrow commented.

"They shouldn't even be the good old days, we should still be in like two-thousand and fifteen or somethin'," one of the Murkrow inside the apartment replied while the PBJT Banana tried to fend off DK with a kitchen knife drenched in peanut butter and jelly.

"I mean, yes, but let me continue," the boss bird said. "Despite the tension between our groups, neither end took this rivalry too seriously. The worst that would happen is a minor fight that would happen once every few months. But back in last November... someone snuck their way into their restaurant and actually blew up the kitchen. No one got harmed or anything since no one else was even there, but it took a lot of cash to repair the damages made to that place. Next day, the Croagunk started attacking any lone wolves of our kind without hesitation, a low that neither of us went to before. Even though we definitely didn't cause the explosion, I know they must've pinned the blame on us. Even when we started leaving them be altogether, they still occasionally try to start something. And judging by the look of things, that violent behavior isn't just reserved for us now."

"... Right. Well, your story was nice and all, my guy, but just an FYI, we asked if you knew anything about this Delusion: Beta group and nothing else," Raichu scoffed.

"... Oh," Honchkrow uttered. "Well... I've heard quite a bit about that group."

~Stormy Sea from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/ Blue Rescue Team starts to play~

"You have?!" Falco shouted.

"Yes... I even encountered them while they were fleeing from a fire-"

"FIRE?!" Falco roared.

"Fire!" Fox shouted in the room below, using his Fire Fox move.

"Yes, a fire. A fire that occurred back in October last year, down by the outskirts of town. At the time, I figured they were just a bunch of hooligans that tried to start a fire, only for things to backfire on them, like those irritating Fedora Dogs. Since they were wearing robes, and I felt no need to figure out their identities, I never bothered to fly up and see their faces. I heard one of those members scream about how the group needs to be disbanded after whatever happened. I could only assume that they did indeed just disband and that'd be the last I'd heard of them again, but one of our spies-"

"Me! Me me me! It was me!" a Murkrow in the room shouted.

"Yes, him, informed me that he heard rumors that the group had returned, though with only two of its original leaders still remaining. Granted, before this supposed revival, they were just called Delusion."

"So no Beta slapped on at the end to sound like some other organization?" Roy randomly asked.

"No, not at all. And since you four showed me that tag and explained what went down at the dome last night, that rumor's been confirmed as legitimate. Unfortunately, that's all I know about those shifty people, outside of that incident you just informed me abou-"

~Stormy Sea stops~

"BOSS! BOSSSSSS!" a Murkrow screeched, flying into the apartment.

"Oi! What is it? What's the big deal?"

"One of our spies came back in with a report about that Delusion group again!" the Murkrow replied.

"WHAT'D THEY SAY?!" Falco demanded.

"They said they overheard some tall blue guy talking to himself in an alley by that old warehouse on the other edge of town! They didn't hear much, but they heard the robot bring up that they couldn't "afford a confrontation like last night", meeting them at the warehouse around eleven, and something about something called Ridley."

"RIDLEY!" the space bird roared. He slammed his hand-wing thing onto the coffee table, breaking it into two pieces. "I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HIM, I'M GOING TO SNAP HIS BODY IN HALF LIKE-" Falco only then actually took into the fact that he destroyed his coffee table. "... Sheeoot."

"Hmm... eleven... that's only a few hours away..." Honchkrow remarked.

"And that's just fine brother!" Roy claimed. "That's just enough time to train, eat the meats, watch a round of wrestling, destroy the corrupt government with our bare fists..." The Junior Clown Car gained its twisted smile again and revealed its boxing arms, throwing a practice punch at DK while Roy continued talking. "... train more, eat more meat..." The Clown Car's twisted smile was replaced with a horrified look featuring wide eyes and an open mouth before DK chased after the vehicle. "... go shopping, show those frog things what for, and train even more!"

"Eleven o' clock tonight, not eleven years from now," Raichu groaned.

"If we're going to have a brawl with this group, I'd suggest we bring some of those... power-ups, like the one Falco used earlier," Lucina said.

"I have a few on me," Honchkrow replied, grabbing a Fire Flower and a Cape Feather out of his own feathers.

"Sacrificing one of your own feathers for us... that takes a lot of courage. I like that," Falco stupidly remarked.

"Thank you, Honchkrow. Much appreciated," Lucina stated.

"We'll finally crush those brats for messing with the Royster, the Royster's brother, and the Royster's friends!" Roy yelled, him and his Clown Car lying on the floor while DK beat the shit out of the latter.

"That's right! We'll make them pay for the life they took, for kidnapping Incineroar, and for making me break my own property! ESPECIALLY for Cucco's death!"

"And while you guys do that, I'm gonna watch television," one of the Murkrow brought up. Said Murkrow turned on the TV, which just so happened to be airing the fight between the four heroes and the Croagunk. "Oh cool, anime."

~Lava Reef Zone, Act 1 from Sonic Mania starts to play~

Suddenly, a text box reading "Our heroes finally have a lead on where Delusion: Beta are hiding out!" appeared over everyone. A text box that everyone noticed and stared at.

"Oh good, we've already gotten replaced," Chick, who just appeared out of nowhere, sarcastically remarked.

"Not on my watch!" Stew's voice boomed. The blue-haired chicken himself flew in and shattered the text box into millions of pieces with a single punch.

~Lava Reef Zone, Act 1 stops~

Stew safely landed on the floor before realizing that everyone were now staring at him.

"What?" Stew asked. The PBJT Banana slowly rose up right behind the chicken, still holding its peanut butter and jelly knife.


	3. Heated Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Heated Confrontation**

~Watch Pause from Goldeneye 007 (N64) starts to play~

The warehouse where Delusion: Beta were at was bathed in the moonlight, as well as some light from the few functioning street lights. Only King Dice was out guarding the entrance, but he kept an eye out for anyone else. However, Honchkrow easily sneaked up behind the dice man and held up his wing. Some of the feathers on his held-up wing glistened with a dark energy, shining as though they were blades.

~Watch Pause stops~

But then Honchkrow pulled down his wing, rose his other wing, and used it to stick Flex Tape over King Dice's mouth before the man of dice could warn any of his allies. Roy then chucked King Dice a good distance away from the warehouse and onto a billboard. More specifically, a billboard for Flex Tape that had some of the iconic and glorious tape covering most of the billboard, with the sticky-side out. With King Dice squirming and making muffled calls for help, Falco, Raichu, and Lucina came out of hiding, though the latter two gave Honchkrow slightly confused looks.

~Watch Pause starts again~

"There goes their lousy excuse of security," Honchkrow remarked. "Me and the Murkrow I brought along will wait out here in case you need backup.

"Thanks for the offer, but we aren't gonna need any more assistance from you guys," Raichu boasted, flexing her arms. "You fellas can sneak in and watch me pulverize those suckers into dust though!" Raichu wandered over to the large warehouse doors, with Roy and Lucina following her. Falco was about to follow as well, but Honchkrow stopped the space pilot by touching his shoulder.

"Hey... from one bird of a feather to another... I know that you guys are tough. But please don't get too headstrong like that Raichu pal of yours and call for us if you need us."

"Aye aye sir!" Falco replied before doing a salute, accidentally smacking his eye.

~Watch Pause stops again~

The space bird let out a muffled groan, walking over to the other four. Honchkrow shook his head while five Murkrow landed next to him.

"Welp, now we just sit here and do nothing for an unspecified amount of time," one of the Murkrow muttered. The Murkrow right next to them pulled out a book called "How To Waste Your Life: Becoming A Meme Lord Edition".

"Let's see..." Lucina uttered, peeking into the pitch black warehouse. "Ugh... there's nothing but darkness in there."

"No kidding," Raichu commented.

"Yeah," Falco added.

"Yee," Oro the dinosaur from the awful Dinosaur Adventure film remarked, appearing behind the quartet before disappearing just as fast as he appeared.

"This isn't just darkness. This is advanced darkness. Darkness in its purest form, and the darkness of those heels. I don't think any form of light will be able to banish this darkness, brothers," Roy remarked.

"Maybe taking off your glasses off for once would brighten things up a bit," Raichu suggested, a slight tinge of irritation in her voice.

"I'm afraid that can never be done, brother. You would never understand," the Koopa responded.

"Yeah great but now we gotta barge in," Falco stated before running into the warehouse.

~Rock Bottom from SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom starts to play~

The other three swiftly followed, but all four stopped not too far from the entrance. "Alright Ridley! Show yourself! We know you're here, and I'll keep yelling until you reveal yourself to us!"

"You're lucky I can handle whatever they throw at us for your stupid mistake," Raichu groaned.

"Well... looks like others decided to drop in..." Ridley's voice ominously echoed throughout the warehouse, even leaking outside. "You really shouldn't have come in so loudly, you fools..." Suddenly, a single light turned on...

~Rock Bottom stops with a record scratch~

... and it specifically shined over Ridley... revealing him to be trapped in a cage he barely could fit into on a walkway along the back end of the building above the four heroes.

"Because now you just ruined any sort of chance of freeing any of us!" Ridley finished while other creatures started squealing and rattling in their cages.

"Huh?!" Raichu exclaimed.

"Ridley?!" Lucina added.

"Light clearing through the advanced darkness?!" Roy yelled.

"W-wait. If Ridley is trapped, that means... he's not the leader of Delusion: Beta," Falco muttered.

"Wait, you dunces were expecting me the leader of this disgusting group?" the space dragon asked.

~The Power Of Darkness from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts to play~

"Apparently so," the figure with the harsh, robotic voice that appeared during the raid on the Iron Fist Dome replied, stepping into the light while wearing a robe. "One of you, turn on the rest of the lights." All of the lights turned on, and, aside from some other animals being trapped in cages, the other three figures from the raid, also wearing robes, and Dr. Neo Cortex, who was standing next to the light switch, were revealed to the quartet. "We recognize you four. You were among those that tried to ruin our raid on the Iron Fist Dome yesterday."

"Yeah?! Well... we don't recognize you," Roy said.

"Perhaps we should remove these robes then," the figure with a robotic voice remarked.

~The Power Of Darkness stops as Final Zone - Map from Sonic Advance 3 starts~

The shortest figure, who was the one who watched the brawl between the quartet and the Croagunk earlier that day, was the first to throw off their robe, revealing themselves as a Piranha Plant in a pot.

"PIRANHA PLANT!" the plant shouted before holding up a sign that said "Piranha Plant: Top Predator". The next figure, the one that claimed that Delusion: Beta didn't need any more experiments during the Iron Fist Dome raid, threw their robe over their head and revealed themselves to be Wolf O' Donnel.

"Wolf: Canine Apostate," Wolf calmly stated. The next figure, the one with the robot voice, sped off while taking off their robe, only to fly right through the robe before it touched the ground, slicing it in half. The figure then landed back down where they were standing just seconds ago, finally revealed to be Mecha Sonic.

"Mecha Sonic: Mechanical Magnificence," the tall, blue Sonic robot said. Finally, the fiery figure Falco had faced off with before during the raid. Despite the lack of flames beforehand, the instant a spire of fire erupted around them, Falco glared right at them, waiting for their identity to be shown off. It took a few moments, but soon enough the spire of fire started fading. Once even the fadest glimpse of the fiery fiend's true identity appeared within the dying flames however, Falco gasped. And so did the rest of the gang once the fire died down completely, showing the ash remains of the robe on the floor and just who was hiding within it the whole time.

"And I'm Roy: Ruler Of Pherae," the red-headed boy uttered, unsheathing the upgraded form of the Binding Blade, known as the Dragonbind, which still had a few flames emerging from it.

"And I... I am the glorious Dr. Neo-" Cortex extravagantly uttered.

"How many times do we have to tell you that you aren't a part of the main four and therefor do not get the right to treat yourself as such, yellow man?" Mecha Sonic interrupted.

"And how many times do you need to be informed that I deserve to be the fourth main member more than that idiotic plant does?!" Suddenly, Piranha Plant appeared right next to the yellow scientist. Cortex let out a short screech before Piranha Plant chased him around the walkway.

"ROY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU RAIDED A DOME, KIDNAPPED AND ATTACKED INNOCENTS, AND... AND BURNED DOWN THE SMASHER'S PALACE! AND KILLED A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE WITH THAT FIRE!"

"And I can't believe you figured out that I was the one behind that fire. Or that you're only focused on calling me out and not Wolf over here for betraying animal kind," Roy replied.

"Eh- Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! WOLF, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A BASTARD, BUT- wait, what about betraying animals?"

"Our organization thrives off of experimenting with genetic mutations on animals. We plan on using the successfully mutated animals and animal-like creatures for our own plans," Mecha Sonic pointed out.

"Are you sure telling them even that much of our goal is wise?" Roy asked the Sonic robot.

"Don't fret. Remember, we have a good amount of this city under our control. Even if they live to tell the tale, they'll have to start hiding if they want to continue telling the tale," Mecha Sonic replied.

"So do you experiment on humans too, considering that humans are animals as well?" Roy Koopa asked.

"Hell no, and don't you dare try to compare us humans to the likes of you animals," the inferior Roy growled.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand why I'm here, Falco," Wolf said.

"YOU'RE RIGHT I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE YOUR REASONS WOULD BE COMPLETELY STUPID!" Falco roared.

"Yeaaaaah, looks like we have an even bigger idiot than Falco here," Raichu remarked, tapping her foot as he hands were placed on her hips.

"Four bigger idiots, and redhead here is the biggest of them all," Ridley groaned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN DRAGON!" the prince roared, kicking Ridley's cage.

"ENOUGH!" Lucina roared, unsheathing the Falchion. "We will not let you harm anyone else!"

"Yeah! You're going down, right here, RIGHT NOW!" Falco added. The other three heroes got into battle stances, and even the Junior Clown Car's face went from its usual smile to its iconic angered look, with the boxing gloves popping out from the odd vehicle's sides.

"Wolf, Piranha Plant, Cortex. You three hurry up and load up our prizes into the ship. Roy and I will annihilate these pests," Mecha Sonic ordered.

"Yes. You four will perish here!" Roy claimed.

"AS IF!" Falco roared.

~Final Zone - Map stops Final Boss from the same game starts~

Falco, Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina charged ahead, as did Roy and Mecha Sonic. Before the first clashes between the opposing forces occurred, Piranha Plant and Cortex grabbed onto Ridley's puny cage and ran for the hole left in the wall on the walkway.

"Die, vermin!" the inferior Roy roared, swinging the ignited Dragonbind down onto Falco. The space pilot slid backwards the tiniest bit to dodge the attack before using Falco Phantasm to slam into the redhead swordsman.

"Telling yourself to die? Interesting maneuver," Falco joked. The prince however surrounded themselves in flames and slammed right back into Falco, charring him up and bit and sending him across the warehouse. Meanwhile, Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina were heading straight for Mecha Sonic, with Roy leading the charge towards the tall Sonic robot.

"You're going down brother!" the Koopa roared. The Junior Clown Car threw a punch, but Mecha Sonic blocked the attack by crossing his metal arms in front of his face. Mecha Sonic then kicked the Clown Car, sending Roy Koopa away. Lucina tried to slice Mecha Sonic, but the tall robot dodged and punched Lucina over to the Koopa. The tall robot didn't even need to dodge Raichu's attempted attack from behind, for he merely elbowed Raichu in the stomach. Back with Falco and the inferior Roy again, the two were slamming into each other while surrounded in flames, just like their brawl in the Iron Fist Dome. Eventually, Roy killed off his own flames once he was far enough away from his feathery adversary and started charging up his Flame Blade attack. After a brief pause, Falco turned around, hurdling towards the redhead prince. Right before Falco could crash into Roy, the prince brought the Dragonbind to the ground. The result was an explosion that even managed to destroy a decent amount of the roof, which caught Honchkrow's attention.

"By Arceus's seventeen plates! We need to get in there and help!" Honchkrow exclaimed. Meanwhile, both Falco and Roy were recovering from the blast as smoke filled that half of the warehouse. Falco recovered faster, leaping back onto his feet while the redhead maniac was sluggishly getting back up. The space pilot used what little time he had to pull out the Fire Flower Honchkrow gave prior and swallowed it.

~Final Boss stops as Divine Bloodlines from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts~

After flashing between his normal and Fire Falco forms, Falco properly became Fire Falco. Falco used his powered up Fire Bird to dash ahead through the fading smoke. Roy finally managed to recover, but right as he did, Falco emerged from the smoke, and slammed into the redhead prince. Falco stopped using Fire Bird once he crashed into his enemy and let Roy fly into an bounce off of the wall. Once Roy was flying back, Falco leaped up into the air and kicked Roy back onto the wall. Falco kept sending Roy back to bounce off the wall several times with varying attacks. Honchkrow and two Murkrow watched from the shattered windows on the same wall, all three stunned by all the damage just Falco and Roy caused already. Roy eventually managed to gain control of his flight just in time to try and dodge a chop from Falco's wings. While he almost succeeded entirely in dodging the attack, Falco still managed to leave a small cut in Roy's neck with how swift the chop was. Roy landed on his two feet, covering the cut with one hand.

"You want to fight fire with fire huh?!" Roy yelled before evading another chop from Falco. The redhead stopped covering his injury and pulled out a Fire Flower of his own. "You just want the flames to get bigger then!" Roy barely dodged the blue flames of Falco's Fire Bird by doing a backwards flip into the air before crushing the Fire Flower with his empty hand. Roy flashed just like how Falco did moments prior before he became Fire Roy. His outfit had changed into his red alt. costume from the SSB series, and the Dragonbind's orange embers became red trails of flames.

"Wait, you don't actually need to eat the Fire Flower? You can just crush it with your hand an-" Falco stupidly asked, getting interrupted by Roy flinging a large fireball from the Dragonbind. Falco dodged by leaping back in the nick of time, standing only a few inches from the blast the fireball made upon impact with the metal floor. Roy flew ahead, surrounded in red flames, forcing Falco to retaliate by using Fire Bird again. Neither Falco and his blue flames nor Roy and his red flames could overpower the other when they clashed, resulting in them constantly slamming into each other, only to bounce off upon impact. The fiery enemies kept repeating the process all across the dome, eventually passing over Mecha Sonic as he kept holding off Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina. Only then did Honchkrow, who was still staring at Falco and Roy's fight beforehand, snap back to reality.

"Enough watching! We must go in!" the Big Boss Pokémon yelled.

"Uh... boss?" one of his Murkrow goons nervously muttered, staring behind the whole gang of Murkrow. Honchkrow and the rest of the Murkrow turned around, discovering a huge hoard of Delusion: Beta's robots behind them, with Dr. Cortex's right-hand man, Dr. N. Gin, standing amidst the robot army.

"Exterminate these intruders!" N. Gin ordered the robots. The robots charged for the Murkrow mafia, who did the same in retaliation. Honchkrow swiftly flew ahead of his Murkrow brethren, landed between them and the bipedal robots, and rose his wing, letting his feathers shine in dark energy again. The Big Boss Pokémon swung his sharpened feathers at a robot, using the move Night Slash, to cut it open. Honchkrow jumped back, not only to dodge the damaged robot's punch, but also so he could pierce right through the rest of the mechanical foe with the move Drill Peck. Even after destroying that one robot, Honchkrow kept spinning around, tackling into other robots beak-first to leave dents into them. Some of the dented robots tried to chase after their attacker, but Honchkrow turned around, charging up a Night Slash with his talons this time, and one-by-one finished them off by slitting their metal throats with Night Slash. Meanwhile, some of the other dented robots charged for a lone Murkrow. The lone Murkrow just stood still, a small smug smile on his big beak, until the robots got close enough. That's when the Murkrow unleashed his Heat Wave attack, singeing and slowing down all of the assailant robots around her until the robots started breaking down from the heat.

~Divine Bloodlines stops~

However, the Murkrow that used Heat Wave got distracted after hearing another, much smaller, explosion within the warehouse.

~Robot Carnival from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

Back in the warehouse, while Falco and Roy kept slamming into each other as fireballs and Wolf, Piranha Plant, and Cortex kept loading in the remaining captured creatures, Mecha Sonic was still brawling against the other three heroes. Roy Koopa rushed up to Mecha Sonic from behind as the metal monster knocked both Raichu and Lucina into the warehouse's walls. Once close enough, the Junior Clown Car's wrecking ball popped out of the goofy machine and swung towards Mecha Sonic. The tall, blue robot reacted just fast enough to transform his own hand into a checkered wrecking ball and wrap Roy's wrecking ball with the chains of the checkered wrecking ball.

"Pathetic," Mecha Sonic scoffed before slamming Roy and his Clown Car into the floor. After a few slams, Mecha Sonic threw Roy to the other side of the warehouse, letting him free of the chains. "All three of you are pathetic." Suddenly, Mecha Sonic noticed Raichu flying right for him, ready to Thunder Punch him. The tall robot braced for the punch by crossing both of his arms in front of his face, yet Raichu's strength managed to damage Mecha Sonic's arms and sending him back a bit. Lucina sliced Mecha Sonic from behind while he was stunned and sliding backwards, sending him into the air. Raichu then jumped up and landed another Thunder Punch onto the blue hedgehog robot that sent him back down towards Lucina, who sliced him again to send him right back. Raichu let Mecha Sonic break and fly through the roof.

"Make a wish!" one of the Murkrow ordered another Murkrow right next to him, noticing Mecha Sonic flying out of the warehouse.

"I wish you'd pay attention to the fight!" the other Murkrow growled.

"Okie dokie!" the first Murkrow chirped. The first Murkrow threw a Shadow Ball from its two wings to destroy one of N. Gin's robots, then raced ahead. The second Murkrow just shook her head and followed. Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic had already regained control of his flight and was floating in midair.

 _"That orange rat's the only one who's been able to damage me despite the fact that I blocked her attack. I suppose even I've underestimated my upgrades, despite all the years I've had them for,"_ Mecha Sonic thought to himself. _"If I had this power back at Sky Sanctuary... No. These thoughts can wait for later. I have weaklings to annihilate."_ Mecha Sonic flew back down into the warehouse and grabbed Raichu's tail as her, Roy Koopa, and Lucina were trying to think of a way to help Falco in his fight against the inferior Roy. Both Roy and Lucina noticed what Mecha Sonic had done, but didn't have enough time to react, for Mecha Sonic used Raichu like a mace and slammed the electric rat into both of her allies.

"Let go of me or else!" Raichu demanded. Mecha Sonic slammed Raichu down onto the concrete floor before lifting her back up.

"Or else what, little pest?" Mecha Sonic swung Raichu back down again, but this time she managed to Thunder Punch the ground, creating a small shock wave of electricity. Mecha Sonic got paralyzed by the shock wave, with blue sparks of electricity spreading all over his body. Mecha Sonic couldn't keep his grip on Raichu, letting her free. "Is this all you got?"

"WOOHOO!" Roy Koopa roared, tackling into Mecha Sonic while the Junior Clown Car was in its Clown Kart state. With Mecha Sonic still stunned, Roy let him crash into the warehouse's wall so the Clown Car could revert to its normal form. Roy then had the Clown Car charge up and fire the Clown Cannon to deal even more damage to the paralyzed robot. Once smoke started forming from the impact of the cannonball slamming into Mecha Sonic, the tall robot curled up into a buzzsaw-like ball. Once Mecha Sonic flew ahead in his curled state, his body even made the sounds of a buzzsaw. In the blink of an eye, Mecha Sonic slammed into the Junior Clown Car, leaving scratch marks on the front while just narrowly missing the Koopa himself. Mecha Sonic bounced off of the Clown Car, letting it and its Koopa passenger slam into the other side of the warehouse. Still curled up, Mecha Sonic flew right towards Lucina. The Exalt blocked the blue robot with the Falchion, but Mecha Sonic just kept spinning into the legendary sword. The clash between both metals resulting in a loud metallic screech that could be heard even from outside the warehouse. However, only Cortex got the chance to cover his ears from the horrible noise.

"Augh! My poor ears!" the yellow madman cried out. Lucina was slowly getting overwhelmed by Mecha Sonic, but Raichu managed to use the move Brick Break on Mecha Sonic from the side, not only damaging him, but even sending him flying away and forcing him to uncurl against his own will.

"You really thought it would be a smart idea to block a living buzzsaw with a sword instead of dodging the thing?" Raichu asked. Lucina had no time to respond, for Mecha Sonic had already curled up again and was flying for both of them. Raichu pushed Lucina out of the way before either of them could get hurt.

"Y-yet you nearly took the hit for yourself," Lucina argued as the two girls got back up.

"Ha! Us Pokémon have taken, can take, and will take way worse than you humans can," Raichu retorted. Mecha Sonic flew right between the two girls, just narrowly missing them. "But, uh, we should probably save this chat for later."

"Agreed." The two of them charged for the uncurling Mecha Sonic, with Roy right behind them. While Falco and the inferior Roy started firing fireballs at each other around the same spot they started fighting at and Mecha Sonic dealt with his opponents, Piranha Plant loaded up the last of the caged creatures. Cortex pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted N. Gin.

"We've loaded them all up. Head back to Station Square, right now," Cortex ordered his minion. N. Gin nodded, ended the call, and flew off into the night sky in the blink of an eye with a jetpack while Honchkrow and his Murkrow brethren were still dealing with the remaining robots.

~Robot Carnival stops~

Meanwhile, in Delusion: Beta's ship that was hidden behind the warehouse, a round figure with long legs stood, staring into the ship's exit and the hole right next the ship's exit.

 _"Mecha Sonic,"_ a different robotic voice, this one sounding slightly more human, rang within the blue robot's head. _"They've brought our wonderful prizes on board. We're waiting for you and Roy now."_

"Affirma-" Mecha Sonic muttered, getting interrupted by a loud explosion. Everyone turned to the source of the loud boom, and once the smoke cleared up, discovered both Falco and the inferior Roy back to their original forms and badly damaged.

"Maybe that giant fireball wasn't such a good idea..." Falco groaned. Mecha Sonic dodged Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina, dashed over towards the inferior Roy, and brought him up to the hole connecting to Delusion: Beta's ship.

"Get in. We're done here. I'll finish these pests off," Mecha Sonic said. Roy groaned and begrudgingly walked into the ship.

"ROY! GET BACK HERE!" Falco roared, rushing over to the ship alongside his four allies. Mecha Sonic floated up into the air before a purple aura suddenly surrounded him. The four heroes stopped once bombs shaped like Mecha Sonic in the Egg Mobile appeared just as suddenly as the purple aura appeared around the real Mecha Sonic. The Mecha Sonic-like bombs flew forward, forcing the four heroes to dodge the explosions by jumping and rolling all around the warehouse. Once the first bomb crashed into the floor and exploded, the real Mecha Sonic teleported away, and Delusion: Beta's ship rose up into the night sky. With N. Gin's robots slain, Honchkrow and his Murkrow allies noticed the ship rising and eventually zooming off into the distance.

"Curses..." Honchkrow groaned. The explosions quickly died down once Delusion's ship was out of sight, so Honchkrow rushed in to find Falco, Roy, Raichu, and Lucina still in decent shape despite the barrage of bombs.

~Chozo Ruins from Metroid Prime starts to play~

"GAH! They escaped again! Dang it all!" Falco cursed.

"Relax Falco. We'll get them eventually. I know we will as long as we have hope," Lucina replied.

"Apologizes for not being able to join the fight. They attacked us with robots, and we've only just been able to finish them off," Honchkrow stated, alerting the four of his presence.

"Like I said, we didn't need it anyways," Raichu claimed, wiping some dust off of herself.

"Raichu, that Mecha Sonic alone was a tough opponent, to the point where three of us barely managed to stand against him. We absolutely needed more assistance," Lucina pointed out.

"I want to strangle all five of them, brother! Especially the blue guy! He nearly broke my sunglasses! My precious sunglasses! Nobody damages the Royster's sunglasses!" Roy growled. Meanwhile, Lucina had noticed a gray liquid staining the floor near where Falco and the inferior and surprisingly villainous Roy had started their personal brawl.

"Yes... well, it seems we're in a bit of a dead end. No leads as to where their hideout is or even where they're going to appear next," Honchkrow lamented. Lucina kept examining the liquid, nearly sticking her finger in it before swiftly retracting.

"Maybe not..." Raichu muttered while the Junior Clown Car stuck a bandage onto the spot on the cartoony vehicle's body that Mecha Sonic scratched up earlier.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHERE THEY'LL BE NEXT?! PLEASE SAY IT AND EVERY OTHER LAST DETAIL ABOUT THEM!" Falco screamed, rushing up into Raichu's face.

"Woah, woah, pal, chill, I will, just back off and quiet down," the large mouse demanded. "But yeah. After that Mecha Sonic punk threw me under that raised walkway or whatever, I managed to overhear something from that yellow man with an N on his forehead. He said something about Station Square. Not quite sure what though."

"Station Square's... quite a ways away. At least a few hours of either flying or driving. On the plus side, at least we shouldn't be able to miss a large battleship like that if we come across it on the way there, even during the night," Honchkrow pointed out.

~Chozo Ruins stops~

"Does that mean we can stay up all night driving there just to make sure we don't lose their trail?" Falco asked.

"... For the sake of the greater good... haah, yes, I suppose we should," Honchkrow groaned.

~Win And Dance from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga starts to play~

"Yeah! You hear that, Delusion dummies?! We're still on your tail, and we're gonna rip it off!" the space pilot cheered.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you four there," Honchkrow said to Roy, Raichu, and Lucina as Falco started dancing with some of the Murkrow and even Engineer in the background. "Even if it hurts my brain to stay awake for so long..."

"You can drive with just wings?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, that truly is quite possible," the Big Boss Pokémon remarked while Falco drove a tractor around in the background, with even more Murkrow, Engineer, Roy, and his Junior Clown Car happily riding on the flatbed the tractor was pulling. "Still, I'll need about an hour of preparation before we can take such a road trip."

"Understood," Lucina replied.

"Yes. Everyone! Please listen..." Only then did Lucina and Honckrow realize that Falco was leading a conga line featuring all of the Murkrow, Engineer, Roy, and even Raichu, with the conga line circling around the two.

~Win And Dance stops~

Despite the conga line surrounding her, Lucina turned her head to stare back into the warehouse, thinking about the abnormal gray liquid.

**XxXx**

**APRIL 17th, 2019**

~Desolate Frigate Orpheon from Metroid Prime starts to play~

The inferior Roy, Mecha Sonic, Wolf, Piranha Plant, and Cortex were in the ship's control room, with Cortex and two generic robots piloting the large airship during its ride through the night sky.

"Piranha Plant?!" Piranha Plant yelled at Mecha Sonic.

"Even if those idiots did survive that explosion, it wouldn't matter. Remember, we bribed the corrupt New Donk City police department to take care of anyone too suspicious. If those idiots report us to the authorities, all that will do is throw themselves into jail instead of us," the tall Sonic robot answered.

"You can understand that psychopathic thing?!" Cortex asked.

"Yes, I can," Mecha Sonic simply answered before thinking to himself. _"I can understand the gibberish flying out of this moronic plant's mouth."_

"I actually forgot about the bribe we made to the police," Roy commented. "Anyways, thanks to Piranha Plant, we also have that gang of Croagunk out for them too. New Donk's hardly safe for them anymore. Now if only we had this much power over Station Square so our big heist can go without the cops coming."

"Hmph. I'm sure our robots can deal with the law enforcement," Mecha Sonic replied. "You have anything to say, Wolf?"

"Nothing that hasn't been already said," Wolf said, leaning against the wall.

"Now remember, we have to repaint over that damn logo on our ship before the raid so no one else catches on to what we're really up to. It's bad enough an absolute idiot like Falco caught on," Roy reminded the band of villains.

~Desolate Frigate Orpheon stops~

"Oh-ho-ho! Don't worry, Roy my boy!" the robotic voice that boomed within Mecha Sonic's head earlier chuckled.

~Brinstar - Overgrown Vegetation Area from Super Metroid starts to play~

Aside from the pilots, everyone turned towards the closest door, where round figure from before, an Egg Robo wielding a staff, was standing.

"I've had that ingrained within my brilliant mechanical brain since our assault on that dome yesterday! I'll make sure we cover up that nasty logo in no time once we get back to our underground base! I just wish a certain someone didn't bother painting it on there!" Egg Robo stated. "But enough about logos, and let's talk about what a wonderful job Mecha Sonic did back there!" Egg Robo quickly hugged the tall Sonic impostor, who did the same in return.

"Heh, it was nothing," Mecha Sonic chuckled before the hug ended.

"But I excepted no less of you! You already were a powerful weapon, but ever since I've unlocked all that potential hidden within your data, you've been nothing short of a true bringer of destruction! You will lead us to victory, Mecha Sonic! We will conq-"

~Brinstar - Overgrown Vegetation Area stops~

"... er, who are those two, how did they get in here, why are they not locked up, and how did we not notice until now?" Once again, everyone bar the pilot's turned to where Egg Robo was pointing, finding Chick and Stew just standing there.

"Uh... well... you see... uh" Chick uttered.

**Five Seconds Later...**

"WILL WE SURVIVE THIS LARGE FALL DOWN TO EARTH?!" Chick screamed as he and Stew leaped out of Delusion: Beta's airship.

"Tune in next time to find out!" Stew calmly finished. "Hey, I can see my house! And my sister's house! And my wi- OH NO NOT MY WIFE!" Back on the ship, all the non-pilots stared at the spot the two anthropomorphic chickens were just standing with confused looks.


	4. Welcome To Station Square

**Chapter 4: Welcome To Station Square**

~Sandwich Driving 101 from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Video Game) starts to play~

"And gooooood morning to you all! Chick Gizzard Lips here, in the hospital, recovering from a fall from the sky that Stew and I barely survived!" Chick's voice boomed from the radio within the car Honchkrow was driving. Lucina sat in the front passenger seat, Falco and Raichu sat in the back, Roy sat in between them while bouncing up and down in the Junior Clown Car to the music, two Murkrow were sitting on top of the black car, and Honchkrow himself was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open.

"Ugegeh... for the first time of my life, I actually wish I had the Insomnia ability like my mother..." the mafia boss groaned. Falco turned his attention to the countryside zipping by, discovering Wario slowly driving along the road with his Dragonfly tractor, a flying saucer that was using its tractor beam to kidnap a cow, the ever crazed Soldier trying to shoot down the flying saucer with a rocket launcher, and a Miltank spamming the move Stomp to beat the ever-loving shit out of an already dead alien. Outside of the chaos happening outside and the noises the car was making, the road trip was quiet until Lucina spoke up.

"So! Since only a few of us really know each other, and even then it's quite little, I think we should all properly introduce oursel-"

"I was dropped by a crane one day, was taught how to wrestling by my multiverse-traversing mentor Rawk Hawk, wrestled for a few years, and then got imprisoned in this infernal contraption around the fourth Smash Bros. tournament!" Roy excitedly interrupted, still bouncing to the music. Everyone went quiet again, with Raichu and Lucina giving Roy confused glares to boot.

"Cool," was all Falco responded with. "I'm Falco, I'm a space pilot, I've shot down all sorts of weird space things before, lost a friend during that fire that stupid Roy started, got some intel about who did it and that they were gonna attack that dome from some letter, and, well, here I am!"

"I started a fire?!" Roy cried out as he stopped bouncing to the music.

"N-no, not you, the other Roy. From last night," Lucina assured the Koopa.

"Oh, yeah, right, that redhead manchild," Roy muttered before bouncing to the music again.

"Yes, well... ah! Raichu!" Lucina chirped. "How about you? How's your life been like?"

"Oh, uh..." the electrical mouse uttered.

~Sandwich Driving 101 stops as Cianwood City from Pokémon: Heart Gold/ Soul Silver starts~

A thought bubble emerged from Raichu's head, and the "screen" zoomed in on it. As the "screen" got closer, it was revealed to have had a picture of the Hoenn Safari Zone in it.

_NOVEMBER 21st, 2014_

_Deep within the Hoenn Safari Zone was a younger Raichu, who was only a Pikachu at the time, and a younger Pikachu Libre, only a Pichu without her future wrestling attire._

_"C-c'mon, little sis! Cheer up! Sure, we haven't seen mom or dad in a few days, but I'm sure they'll be back soon!" the young "Pikachu" said to the sniffling "Pichu". "And even if they don't ever come back, your strong big sis will always be here to keep you safe! I'll never let you down!" "Pikachu" started flexing her short arms, which amazed "Pichu", bringing a quick end to her sniffling._

_"Pichu!" the smaller Pokémon squealed with joy, hugging her big sister. "Pikachu" hugged her back, but turned her head to stare off into the distance, noticing a Pokémon Trainer catch a wild Xatu._

_"Mom... dad... I WILL make sure me and little sis stick together... and that we all reunite again..." "Pikachu" muttered._

_"Pi?" "Pichu" chirped._

_"Oh, hehe, I didn't say anything, little sis!" "Pikachu" nervously chuckled, scratching the back of her head._

~Cianwood City stops~

"Um... Raichu?" Lucina nervously asked, snapping Raichu back into reality and bursting her thought bubble.

"Oh, haha! I'm just a regular old Raichu! I don't have much of a story!" Raichu lied, scratching the back of her head. Raichu kept scratching until she got a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"... I see. Well, as for myself, I-"

"You're a time traveler who went back in time to undo a doomed future caused by a demon dragon. We all know this story," Falco claimed while Roy was nibbling on a Slim Jim.

"Hey! Not everyone's played that game, bucko!" one of the Murkrow riding on the car yelled. "And not everyone has decided to spend a single second of their life watching the news!"

"Some people haven't even read any fanfics featuring her until today!" the other Murkrow added, looking at their cell phone. "By that way, I didn't know your full name was "Lucina X Male Reader Lemon", Lucina! And I don't know why someone decided to leak it online in the form of a fanfic title."

"That's not even close to my full name..." Lucina groaned.

"Bleh..." Honchkrow groaned, switching the radio channel.

"Yeah! Thanks for explaining the concepts of parallel universes, Mario!" the current host of the channel, Princess Daisy, exclaimed. "After our next few songs, we're gonna talk about the animal rights rally to be held two days from now at New Donk City by the new organization, Delusion: Beta!"

"HUH?!" Falco, Roy, Lucina, and the two Murkrow exclaimed.

"Huh, what?" Honchkrow uttered.

"And then after that, we'll have Master Hand on the show to talk about his plans to bring the Super Smash Bros. tournament back! But first, here's Seaside Hill Zone. This is Goldenrod News Network! Peace out everybody!" Daisy cheered.

~Seaside Hill Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

"Those delusional maniacs are hosting an "animal rights" rally?! THOSE homicidal scumbags?!" Falco roared while Roy started bouncing to the music again.

"It must be a facade to delude the public of their crimes!" Lucina pointed out.

"Yeah probably," Raichu calmly remarked. "And I ain't even surprised to be honest."

"Don't worry, brothers! We'll beat those fools down in public and show them what for!" Roy squealed.

"Yeah! We'll show them justice, we'll show them pain, we'll show them the real superpower of teamwork!" Falco cheered.

"And we'll show them the taste of Slim Jims!" the idiotic Koopa added.

"Mmm... I wonder how well everyone back home are holding down the fort..." Honchkrow wondered.

**XxXx**

~Seaside Hill Zone stops as Playing With Danger from Team Fortress 2 starts to play~

Numerous Murkrow were gathered around and on top of the Midnight Delizioso Bar that Honchkrow owned. Almost all of them wore military helmets, and one on the roof held a bazooka in their wings. Spotlights scanned the surrounding area despite the fact that the sun was out and that there wasn't a single cloud over New Donk City. One of the many infamous Fedora Dogs approached the restaurant, getting caught by one of the spotlights.

~Playing With Danger stops~

Every last Murkrow glared at the calm Fedora Dog. After a few moments of silence, the vile dog pulled out a pistol with one of its front paws.

"Die," the Fedora Dog said in CD-I Ganon's voice. However, nearly every Murkrow instantly piled on top of the violent canine and started attacking him.

**XxXx**

~Seaside Hill Zone starts again~

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Raichu said to Honchkrow.

"Hmm..." Lucina groaned, looking at a map. "Oh! That gas station you were talking about is right up ahead!"

"Oh thank goodness. I'm going to need at least another cup of coffee to last me the rest of the way to Station Square," the Big Boss Pokémon sighed.

~Seaside Hill Zone stops again~

Honchkrow turned off the radio before pulling into the parking lot of the gas station called "Super Sonic". Once the car stopped, both Honchkrow and Roy flew out at absurd speeds and went right on into the station.

~How Much from Persona 4 starts to play~

Honchkrow came to a halt as soon as he went inside, but Roy kept flying until he crashed into the back wall. Though Roy was unfazed from the impact, the Junior Clown Car was dizzy from the crash, even after Roy managed to get himself and the flying vehicle back up. Honchkrow made his way over to the coffee machines in the back as Falco, Raichu, and Lucina came in.

"Oh boy, and here I thought things would be normal after that Heavy Weapons Guy left," a cashier Simirror groaned next to a cashier Shy Guy.

~How Much stops~

The Shy Guy didn't care and turned his attention away from his coworker and instead looked at the security camera looming next to them.

**A Few Seconds Earlier...**

~Chozo Ruins Depths from Metroid Prime starts to play~

Egg Robo was sitting in front of a bunch of computer screens in one of the many rooms within the aerial battlehship, one of which showed live recording from the same security camera from the Super Sonic gas station. The round machine wasn't focused on the screens until Roy crashed into the back wall of the gas station, the loud noise catching his attention.

"What the? Which one made that sound?" Egg Robo wondered.

"What do you mean, Egg Robo?" Mecha Sonic asked as he came in.

"One of our hacked cameras recorded a loud crash just now. I think it was this one we hacked in that gas station a few days ago." The two robots stared at the live footage, noticing Falco, Raichu, and Lucina as they entered the gas station.

"The hell? Those three? Out in that Super Sonic gas station not too far from Station Square? Why're they there?" Mecha Sonic muttered. "Unless... unless they somehow pieced together what we're doing next..."

"I blame that yellow guy," Roy replied, walking up to the two robots, with bandages covering the cut Falco left on him during their warehouse fight. "He probably said a little too much when he was ordering his lousy minion to evacuate. Then again... they DID somehow know that we were behind the palace fire. Maybe someone we don't know about it is spying on us and leaking all the info they need."

"It's probably that Honchkrow and his minions. N. Gin did say those birds were waiting right outside the warehouse, and we know how that mafia of birds are," Mecha Sonic stated.

"Meh, I think they don't know a thing and are just coincidentally near us," Egg Robo claimed before spinning around in his chair to face Mecha Sonic and Roy. "Besides, even if they are onto us, we're ready for them. We have two capable fighters in Wolf and you, Roy. We also have all of our robots, and some of those finished experiments. But most importantly, we have our unstoppable destroyer of worlds, Mecha Sonic!"

"It's always nice to hear praise from you, Egg Robo," the tall Sonic robot responded.

"Oh-ho-ho! You're quite welcome, my boy!" the Eggman-like robot chuckled.

"Yeah, we could probably handle them, but if we do have to deal with them, that means they'll definitely have the Station Square Police Department on their side, and that means the New Donk police force can't arrest those four pests without drawing in a lot of attention," the inferior Roy pointed out.

"Bah, if we have to lose that so we can pull off the biggest heist yet, then so be it," Egg Robo said. "Anyways, back to the topic of experiments, Roy, why don't you go harass that Space Pirate dragon a bit more before we start messing with his DNA?"

"I'll gladly show that dragon what for. Call me when we're ready for the raid." Roy marched out of the room, and the mechanical doors shut by themselves.

"I have to admit, I do feel a little bad about lying to him like we did. Ever since he's been here, he's always felt like... like a child of mine," Mecha Sonic stated.

"Now you know how I feel about you! Oh-ho-ho!" Egg Robo chuckled.

**XxXx**

~Chozo Ruins Depths stops as How Much starts again~

Honchkrow had the two Murkrow that tagged along for the road trip hold his four cups of coffee while he paid for them. The cashier Simirror took the cash from Honchkrow before the three Pokémon. Once the cash was put away, Roy approached, tugging along a cart overflowing with nothing but Slim Jims. The Simirror stared a stare full of confusion with a tinge of horror at the Slim Jim cart before Roy slammed a whole pile of money onto the counter.

"Uhhh... th-thank you for your patronage, s-s-" Simirror stuttered.

"You're welcome brother! Here, you can even have this one!" the Koopa said, tossing one package of Slim Jims of the pile of money. "I may need massive amounts of them, primarily to fill my stomach, but I don't need ever last one of them. Well, see ya!" Roy floated out of the store, tugging his Slim Jim cart, but the Simirror stood in place, staring at the Slim Jim in his hands.

~How Much stops again~

Roy made his way back to Honchkrow's black car, threw the entire cart into the trunk, slammed the trunk shut, and leaped back into his seat. With everyone in or on the car, Honchkrow pulled out of the Super Sonic parking lot and went back out onto the road.

"Honchkrow, please turn the radio on again. We need to hear more about this "animal rights" rally," Lucina said.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," Honchkrow replied, only slightly more awake.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo world! It's me, Daisy, newest host of Goldenrod News Network!" Daisy's voice boomed as soon as the radio turned back on.

**XxXx**

"So, this is the robot that's to host our "rallies"?" Wolf asked N. Gin. Both of them were in a different room within Delusion: Beta's aerial battleship, alongside Mecha Sonic, Piranha Plant, Dr. Cortex, and a humanoid robot. The new robot stood in front of the five villains, giving them a lifeless, mechanical smile.

"Yes! And you haven't even witnessed the best part!" N. Gin exclaimed. The mad scientist pulled out a remote control and pressed the big red button on it. The robot swiftly transformed, retaining its human shape, but now looking like a real human instead of the gray robot it was moments prior.

"Heh. Impressive," Wolf remarked.

"Indeed. With this robot, we won't even have to risk going out on both these rallies and our raids and let the public put one and one together!" Cortex pointed out.

"We're well aware of what we plan to do with the robot, Cortex," Mecha Sonic replied.

"So how smoothly did building that thing take?" Wolf asked.

"Ah... not... very smoothly..." N. Gin groaned, glancing behind himself at the pile of broken robot parts.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's finish getting ready for our next heist," Mecha Sonic said.

**XxXx**

"Aaaaaaaand that's all we know about the Delusion: Beta's animal rights rally! Stay tuned for our interview with Master Hand about how he plans to bring the Super Smash Bros. tournament back! But first, here's Underworld! Peace out, my dudes and dudettes!" Daisy's voice boomed from the radio.

~Underworld from Kirby's Return To Dream Land starts to play~

"That's it? All they know is that Delusion's going to hold an "rally" in a few days? They don't even know just who's going to lead it?" Lucina questioned.

"Hey, they're just giving the world all the more reason to not go see that awful rally," Raichu commented as Roy scarfed his mouth full of Slim Jims. "Still, must be a slow news day if they managed to cram that in."

~Underworld stops~

"Hold on..." Honchkrow uttered, squinting at a billboard on the roadside. The billboard said "Station Square: 1 Mile Ahead", and Honchkrow barely managed to read all what the billboard had to say before the black car sped past it. "One mile everyone! Just one more mile until we're in Station Square!"

"Oh thank Arceus, my body started aching from all this sitting again," one of the Murkrow riding on the car remarked.

"Yeah!" Falco cheered.

"See, that guy screeching in the car gets it," the same Murkrow said to the other Murkrow.

"Watch out Roy! We're coming to beat you down!" the space pilot happily roared.

**Meanwhile...**

The inferior Roy was in the airship's prison chamber, kicking around Ridley's portable cage, with the dragon still trapped within the undersized cage. Most of the other imprisoned creatures watched in horror, despite the fact that Ridley was taking all the pain quite well.

"You damn brat! Knock this off at once! You aren't intimidating me, you're only angering me even more!" the Space Pirate roared.

"That's what they all say," the redhead prince growled.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. I'll remind you of your words once I break free of this infernal cage and start slaughtering all of you!" Ridley replied. "We'll see if those words will still make you believe that you have ever intimidated me then." Roy was about to argue, but Wolf and Mecha Sonic came in.

"The tank has been sent off towards the city, and now it's time for us to leave, Roy," Wolf informed the redhead.

"Very well," Roy responded. Suddenly, the "screen" split in half vertically, with one half focusing on Roy's face while the other focused on Falco's.

"Let's go," both the redhead prince and the space pilot said.

~Welcome To Station Square from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

The "screen" split then faded, focusing solely on Falco before zooming out to show the black car drive right into Station Square. Despite all the years since Perfect Chaos ruined much of the town, some signs of the great flood were still present and still being fixed. However, all the remaining damages weren't enough to catch Falco, Roy, Raichu, and Lucina's eyes, for all of the splendor the city had to offer easily dwarfed all of the damage. Ranging from a beautiful mall right on the outskirts of the city, the beautiful blend of nature and technology the city had been working towards since Perfect Chaos's attack, and the glimpses of Emerald Coast, just within the first few seconds of being within the city, the city seemed even more beautiful than New Donk City did. The drive came to an end rather quickly once the gang was in the city, for Honchkrow pulled into a parking lot for "Koffing's Coffee Shop".

"I need to stop here and drink the rest of the coffee I got from that gas station... and maaaaaybe drink a few more rounds here so I can stay awake," Honchkrow informed the gang. "I'll ask the people in this place if they've seen any sign of Delusion until I've got the strength to join you. Meanwhile, you all should go about town and keep an eye out for those maniacs. That includes you two up there."

"Darn it, I just wanted to relax on the beach!" one of the Murkrow complained.

"Aye aye sir!" Falco chirped before giving Honchkrow a salute, accidentally hitting himself in the eye. "Gah! Not again!" The four heroes rushed out of the car and over towards the sidewalk, with the two Murkrow in pursuit.

**XxXx**

Deeper into the city were Sonic the hedgehog and his best friend Tails, the two strolling through the streets.

"This trip over here sure has been filling me with lots of nostalgia. And not the kind of nostalgia that I'm sick of," Sonic remarked, looking up at the blue skies. "It's especially nice when you slow down and just take everything in every once in a blue moon."

"You said it," Tails commented.

"That said, I am getting a tad bit tired of not running-" Sonic said before Roy used his Junior Clown Car to fly over the blue hedgehog. "... around?"

"Roy! Slow down!" Falco yelled, zipping right between Sonic and Tails.

"Pardon us!" Lucina said to the two animals as she raced past the other side of Sonic, nearly toppling him over.

"What's their de-" Sonic muttered before Raichu bounced off of his head.

"Sorry blue needle mouse dude!" the orange mouse replied. Raichu landed back on the sidewalk and chased after Roy as well. Sonic quickly leaped back onto his feet and stared at the fleeing quartet.

"Needle mouse? I'm a hedgehog," Sonic remarked.

"And I'm a shrew. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," a nearby Sandshrew replied. Meanwhile, Roy kept flying ahead, nearly bumping into Cream the rabbit as she flew around with her large ears.

"Roy! Please stop! We need to focus on finding Delusion!" Lucina yelled as the other three heroes ran past a Duosion and a Mr. Mime.

"Um, miss, I'm right over-" the Duosion called out. However, the Mr. Mime interrupted the Mitosis Pokémon by slapping them across the face.

"They weren't talking about you, dolt," Mr. Mime groaned.

"I can't help it brother! The protein! It's calling out to me! It's demanding me to slap some Slim Jims onto it and then eat it all!" Roy cried out, leaving behind a trail of drool onto the sidewalk below. Roy arrived at the place he was hunting down, the local Pizza Hut, and flew right inside.

~Welcome To Station Square stops as Italian Summer by Hendric Haydregg starts~

Roy flew right up to the counter, which was run by a single Slowbro that gave a blank smile.

"One large pepperoni pizza please, with extra pepperoni please!" the energetic Koopa ordered. The Slowbro just stood there, still smiling but not even blinking, before eventually slamming its face into the counter. Roy didn't even glance down at the Slowbro as it fell over. "It's OK, take your time brother."

"Consider yourself lucky that we have a large pepperoni with extra pepperoni on it already ready to go," Espio the chameleon groaned, putting the pizza box on the counter.

"Thank you, brother!" Roy squealed. He slammed several bucks on the counter, swiped the box, rushed over towards the closest table, and dumped a whole pile of Slim Jims onto the pizza.

"Roy, I REALLY hope you hurry up. We need to find those vile Delusion fiends and beat the life out of them ASAP!" Falco groaned. Suddenly, Raichu felt her stomach growl.

"Ah geez, now I'm getting hungry too," the Mouse Pokémon mentioned before she leaped next to the pizza and started digging in as well.

"Raichu! Not you too!" the space pilot complained.

"Relax," Raichu replied after a single bite. "This'll only be a few more seconds. Besides, it isn't like we'll be distracted by anything else." Suddenly, Chie Satonaka arrived and started drooling at the large, overly meaty pizza. Roy, Raichu, and Chie then started forcing down as much pizza as they could, causing Lucina to groan.

**XxXx**

~Italian Summer stops as Welcome To Station Square starts again~

Falco, Roy, Raichu, and Lucina were walking away from the Pizza Hut, but right next to the restaurant was a photo booth. Raichu excitedly dragged everyone else in within the blink of an eye. The booth took three photos, which flew out onto the ground. The first showed Roy and Raichu happily smiling, while both Falco and Lucina had shocked looks on their faces. In the second photo, Roy and Raichu were flexing their muscles, and this time Lucina was nervously giving the camera a smile and a peace sign, which Falco reacted to with annoyance. In the final photo, Roy and Raichu were still flexing, this time in a different pose, Lucina gave a less nervous smile, and Falco just looked away from the camera. However, unbeknownst to the quartet, a Dusknoir was floating behind them, giving Roy the classic bunny ears prank.

**XxXx**

Roy and Raichu were riding on skateboards in Station Square's skate park. Meanwhile, Falco and Lucina were watching from a fair distance, with Falco placing his wings and his hips, tapping his foot, and staring at the "screen". Sonic arrived and stared at Falco for a moment before doing the same thing. Raichu however had just flung herself and her stakeboard high up into the air. As she fell downwards, she grabbed the skateboard and let herself fall feet-first. The Mouse Pokémon managed to land safely, but as soon as she did, she yanked her hands downward while still gripping her skaeboard, breaking it in half.

**XxXx**

The quartet of heroes, the two Murkrow, Sonic, and Tails were on top of an observation deck near the countryside of Station Square. While Roy, Raichu, the two Murkrow, and Tails were enjoying the sight of the city in front of them, Falco and Sonic kept staring at the "screen" while tapping their feet, and even Lucina was getting a bit annoyed by the constant distractions.

"I'm outta here!" Falco said. He jumped down from the observation deck, catching everyone's attention, and fell down to the street below on his feet.

~Welcome To Station Square stops again~

"Aaaaugh that hurt. That hurt..." Falco groaned, feeling pain in his feet and legs.

**XxXx**

The four heroes and the two Murkrow were walking around in the depths of Station Square, with the Station Square Zoo a fair ways away in the background. While Roy and Raichu were happy, Falco's visible annoyance had reached a new high, with his eyes even twitching.

"Can you two PLEASE stop getting distracted?! Especially you Roy," the space pilot growled.

"More like mostly Roy, I only wanted to hang out in that photo booth for a few seconds," Raichu responded.

"Relax brother, the Royster will not get distracted anymore," Roy claimed.

"You said that after every time you got distracted with something, only to get distracted again seconds later," Lucina pointed out.

"Hey, if we leave quietly, we might be able to sneak back to that bread factory down the road," one of the Murkrow whispered to the other. Falco froze up as soon as he heard "bread factory". Aside from the occasional twitch from his muscles, Falco didn't move at all.

 _"A bread factory?! Man..._ _"_ Falco thought to himself before resorting to whispering. "C'mon... keep it together, Falco. Don't run off for the sake of fun. We have a friend to avenge."

"Now look who's wastin' our time," Raichu complained, the other three heroes standing around the still space pilot.

"Don worry, brothers in arms, I've got our fellow brother in arms," Roy said. He grabbed Falco by the legs and started dragging the bird's poor head along the ground. Lucina quickly lifted the other end of Falco up, and the gang made their way down the street. One of the nearby skyscrapers had a giant TV on it, with the local news station, Station Square News 1298 being shown.

"In other news, locals have been reporting the ground shaking alongside rumbling noises within downtown Station Square, with no one being able to identify any source of the shaking earth," the news host, a Chatot, reported. "We ask the citizens of Station Square to stay safe and to report any instances of these extremely small earthquakes, as well as anything suspicious that may be behind them."

"Too bad we can't hear anything over all these people screaming, all these cars buzzing by, and mostly over that TV," Raichu groaned. Once the quartet of heroes and their two Murkrow allies started walking away from the Station Square Zoo, the "screen" zoomed in on the zoo, showcasing a security guard Snorlax blocking the entrance just by sitting down in front of it.

"I sure hope they open this zoo back up soon," Snorlax muttered before letting out a quick yawn. "I'm getting tired of barricading it." Snorlax then swiftly fell asleep, laying down on the concrete. That's when the ground began to shake, and the mysterious rumbling noises started alongside it. The Snorlax kept sleeping, both through the minor earthquake, and when the quake stopped. Seconds later, a Bob-omb that seemingly appeared out of thin air flew at Snorlax from the other end of the street the zoo was on and slammed into the large Pokémon, exploding upon impact.

~Tense Competition! from Pokémon: Fire Red/ Leaf Green starts to play~

The explosion was so loud that not even all of the usual city noises combined could drown it out. Once Roy, Raichu, Lucina, and the two Murkrow heard the explosion, they froze from shock, but Falco actually got unfrozen and leaped out Roy and Lucina's hands. Meanwhile, Snorlax, still fast asleep, was flying all the way across Station Square. With Snorlax out of the way, a tank slowly became visible from the very spot the Bob-omb first appeared. Many of Delusion: Beta's basic robots flooded out of the tank and rushed into the zoo, though the tank stayed outside the zoo to fire Bob-ombs and any bystanders.

~Tense Competition! stops~

Only Falco and Lucina watched the chaos unravel from the street they were on, for the other four were still frozen in shock.

"It's about time we found those scumbags," Falco growled. He raced back over towards the frozen four and gave each of them a slap to snap them back into reality. "This is no time for being frozen! We found those maniacs!"

"Oh yeah! Now we'll get to piledrive them into the ground!" Roy happily roared.

"Yeah, six feet into the ground. Let's go tear them apart!" the space bird commanded.

~Rail Canyon Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

The four heroes and their two Murkrow allies rushed towards the zoo, with Falco leading the charge. The robot piloting the tank spotted them and started focusing on firing the Bob-ombs in their direction. Falco, Raichu, and Lucina sidestepped past the explosions while Roy and the two Murkrow took to the skies.

"You will not stop us!" Lucina roared. She unsheathed the Parallel Falchion and sliced the barrel of the tank clean off with the legendary sword. Falco then jumped up above the tank, charged up a Fire Bird, and then slammed right into the tank head-first, putting a massive dent into it and crushing the robot pilot into pieces.

"Aaaaand that hurt too," Falco complained before quickly rushing into the zoo with his allies. Already there were numerous animals running about, with many robots chasing them down. Raichu raced ahead, moved around a robot chasing after an elephant, and Thunder Punched them all the way over to Roy, who finished them off by piledriving them into the concrete. Many of the robots noticed the group of six and prioritized hunting them down over the animals.

"Get lost, you pieces of trash!" Raichu roared, using the move Brick Break on the nearest robot, piercing her fist right through their metal body. The rest of the heroes charged ahead alongside her, and the two factions quickly collided, with the Delusion robots getting trashed and thrown to the side in seconds from all of the attacks the heroes kept assaulting them with. One of the robots even got sent flying across to the other end of the zoo, where Roy, Wolf, Mecha Sonic, Piranha Plant, and even Egg Robo were coming in from.

"Looks like those four did actually come here just for us," Wolf pointed out, being the first to notice the four heroes and the two Murkrow in the distance.

"Damn it..." the inferior Roy quietly cursed. "Egg Robo, you go alert Cortex of the situation. We'll deal with these filthy beasts."

"Of course! I'll come back when he's been informed!" Egg Robo chirped. Once the Eggman-like robot flew over the brick wall surrounding the zoo, the remaining four villains glared back at the unaware heroes.

"Charge!" Roy ordered. The four villains raced ahead, with Roy and Mecha Sonic taking the lead very quickly.

"Will we ever recover from our fall from the sky?" Chick's voice boomed through a portable radio that was laying in the middle of the zoo.

"Will one of the radios tuned to this station get kicked and get sent flying into the sky?" Stew's voice boomed before Mecha Sonic punted the radio all the way back to Station Square's observation deck, where it landed right in front of Tails's feet.

"But most importantly, will Delusion: Beta somehow get away with their heist at the Station Square Zoo? Tune in next time, and maybe we'll get the answers to these questions and more!"

"Sonic, did you hear that?!" Tails asked his nearby blue best friend.

"Sure did, old pal. C'mon, let's go and kick some behind!" Sonic responded. The blue hedgehog leaped off from the observation deck and sped off towards the Station Square Zoo, with Tails following him by flying with his twin tails.


	5. Zoo Brawl (Part 1)

**Chapter 5: Zoo Brawl (Part 1)**

~Rail Canyon Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

The human Roy, Wolf, Mecha Sonic, and Piranha Plant were quickly approaching the unaware Falco, Roy Koopa, Raichu, and Lucina as they cleared through the swarm of robots invading Station Square Zoo. However, the two Murkrow that joined along for the trip to Station Square noticed the four approaching villains. Both of the bird Pokémon used the move Shadow Ball, firing spheres of ghastly energy down at the oblivious quartet of villainous bastards. One Shadow Ball landed in front of the four villains, stopping them in their tracks as it blew up the concrete in front of them. The other Shadow Ball slammed into Piranha Plant, sending her flying back. Falco leaped away from the dwindling robots and onto the nearby building that houses all of the zoo's insects to get a better view from the fading smoke left from the Shadow Balls. Once he noticed the inferior Roy amidst the smoke, the space pilot charged up a Fire Bird.

"Say your goodbyes!" Falco yelled a mere second before flying down for the inferior Roy. The vile prince didn't have a chance to react, and thus Falco slammed into him. With his newfound archenemy pinned beneath him, Falco picked Roy up and punted him up into the air, where he would leap up to chase after him. The smoke finally faded away completely once Falco chased after his nemesis, and the other three heroes finally cleared up all of the robots that went after them. After a moment, the two groups charged ahead, with each member of each trio targeting someone else from the opposing side.

"He-YAAAH!" Raichu roared, ready to Thunder Punch Mecha Sonic. The tall Sonic robot retaliated with his own punch, but due to the equal strength of their punches, the two merely flew a small ways backwards after their punches collided with each other. Raichu tried to attack with another Thunder Punch, so Mecha Sonic crouched down and slid backwards to the side, allowing him to grab Raichu's tail as she zipped right by him. With Raichu in his grasp, Mecha Sonic swung her around and slammed her into the ground a couple of times until she used the move Brick Break as she was about to get slammed into the earth again to shatter the ground beneath her and Mecha Sonic. The shattered concrete caused Mecha Sonic to lose his grip on Raichu's tail, and thus Raichu Thunder Punched him in the abdomen, sending him skidding away for a moment. Raichu tired to throw another Thunder Punch, but Mecha Sonic leaped into the air to dodge it. Mecha Sonic kept dodging any other punches Raichu tried to throw his way, leading Raichu away from the zoo's entrance and her friends.

"Piranha Plant!" Piranha Plant growled at Lucina before she tried to bite the agile swordswoman. Lucina dodged the bite with ease before rushing right back into Piranha Plant's face to slash at the living plant. Following up with another generic slash, a flurry of slashes with her Dancing Blade attack, and a Dolphin Slash to send the villainous plant into the air, Lucina finished her attack on Piranha Plant with a slash to send her flying right back into the ground. Fortunately for the living plant, she landed near an exhibit filled with various common Piranha Plant species. Piranha Plant quickly leaped into the exhibit and right on top of a Fire Piranha Plant. Roots broke out of Piranha Plant's pot and wrapped themselves around the brown Fire Piranha Plant with orange spots, allowing Piranha Plant to control the fire wielding plant. Lucina leaped near the Piranha Plant exhibit, so Piranha Plant had the Fire Piranha Plant fire a storm of fireballs at the Exalt from the future. Most fireballs missed their target, but one hit Lucina, blowing up upon contact and sending her away from the exhibit. Another fireball however burned an innocent Putrid Piranha into ashes right upon contact.

"I never wanted things to come to this," Wolf groaned as he dodged a punch from the Junior Clown Car's boxing gloves.

"Yes, we all know that you didn't want to actually put more effort into a huge heist than you already had to put in," Roy Koopa claimed. The Junior Clown Car threw another punch, with Wolf dodging by doing a backflip into the air. The bipedal canine then fired a single shot from his Blaster, which hit and stunned Roy long enough for Wolf to lunge down and slash his face. However, this also gave the Junior Clown Car the chance to punch Wolf away before firing a cannonball right at the canine. One of the few generic robots by the zoo's entrance tried to attack Roy from the side, but the Clown Car punched the robot just enough for it to go up into the air and let the Koopa catch it and throw it over the walls of the zoo. Sonic used the flying robot to his advantage by Homing Attacking it, gaining just enough vertical height from bouncing off of the robot to leap over the zoo walls. As Sonic landed in, Tails slowly flew down.

"Alright, now let's just see whose party we're crashing," Sonic said with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like some robots are attacking the animals!" Tails pointed out by pointing to a small herd of Delusion: Beta robots attacking an elephant.

"Robots eh? Bet that can only mean old Eggman's back at his animal kidnapping schemes again," the blue hedgehog suggested. Sonic curled up into a ball and started charging up his iconic Spin Dash attack, which Tails decided to copy. The two rolled ahead at the same time, reaching the robots and elephant within seconds. While Tails uncurled after jumping into the air to slow down, Sonic kept rolling along, smashing into a robot that was about to grab the elephant's trunk. Sonic eventually uncurled and slid to a stop, ending up right behind another robot. With what little time he had, Sonic kicked the unaware robot over to Tails, who finished the mechanical being off by slamming it back down into the ground with his two tails. While most of the robots turned their attention to the blue hedgehog and yellow fox, one of them still prioritized the elephant, aiming specifically for the trunk just like its fallen comrade did moments prior. However, the elephant was the one who grabbed their opponent, wrapping their trunk around the robot before tossing them over the zoo's walls and a far ways away from the zoo itself. The robot tried to get up, but it got ran over by Honchkrow's black car.

"Don't worry friends, old Honchkrow is coming," Honchkrow said to himself. Numerous police cars followed after Honchkrow's car, and all of them came to a halt alongside the black car as soon as they got right up against the zoo. Honchkrow and all of the Station Square Police Department officers leaped out of their vehicles and raced into the zoo, and even the security guard Snorlax raced towards the zoo he was supposed to protect, causing small quakes with his heavy footsteps.

~Rail Canyon Zone stops as Flying Battery Zone, Act 2 from Sonic Mania starts to play~

Meanwhile, at the end of the zoo the four main Delusion: Beta members arrived from, another tank just like the first one broke down a part of the wall. Many of Delusion's robots swarmed out of the tank, and Egg Robo floated over a part of the wall that hadn't been decimated yet.

"Herd up those animals! We need as many of those pests ASA-" Egg Robo ordered, only to be interrupted by one of the Murkrow using Drill Peck to slam into the round robot. Egg Robo bounced off the ground but managed to regain control in the air. "Bah! I'll deal with you myself if you insist on attacking me like that!" Egg Robo pulled out the gun that every other Egg Robo carried and fired a single laser beam from it, which the Murkrow dodged with ease. However, the Murkrow couldn't dodge the robot that tackled it towards the ground. The Murkrow quickly got buried beneath numerous robots, forcing the other Murkrow to help free them. Meanwhile, not too far away from the ruined zoo wall was Mecha Sonic, who was still dealing with Raichu. The tall Sonic robot barely blocked a Thunder Punch from the Mouse Pokémon by crossing his arms, for he still felt pain in his arms and was forced backwards a bit, but this time he managed to knock Raichu back with a punch of his own. Raichu managed to get a quick uppercut in, but this allowed Mecha Sonic to grab Raichu by the tail again. Mecha Sonic slammed Raichu into the ground once, only to let go of her tail right away. Raichu bounced off the shattered concrete, so Mecha Sonic followed up by jumping up and dropkicking Raichu into the zoo's wall. However, Raichu quickly got back up and got back into a battle stance.

"You won't ever learn to give up, will you?" Mecha Sonic asked his enemy.

"And you won't ever learn that us Pokémon are way tougher than you think, huh?" Raichu asked back, raising her hands in front of her face.

"I know that Pokémon are far stronger and more durable than most other beings on this large, unusual planet. But I am not like most other beings. I was built to be a destroyer of nature, and to eradicate a cocky yet powerful pest. In fact, your annoying personality almost reminds me of him." Mecha Sonic suddenly lunged ahead at high speed, but Raichu retaliated by using the move Surf. The short-lived tide Raichu rode over knocked Mecha Sonic, letting Raichu follow up with a Thunder Punch square in Mecha Sonic's chest. A powerful purple aura suddenly erupted from Mecha Sonic's body, being strong enough for force Raichu off of him and into the air. Raichu managed to land on her two feet and took a quick stretch of her arms.

"That... aura attack... really did not feel natural. Then again, he's a robot, so..." Raichu muttered to herself as Mecha Sonic swiftly leaped into the air. The tall Sonic robot curled up into his buzzsaw ball form and slammed right back down into the concrete. Raichu backflipped to narrowly avoid the attack and all the debris that was sent flying. However, once Raichu landed, she noticed that Mecha Sonic was missing, only for the Sonic robot to reappear from the ground beneath her feet, still curled up. The attack sent Raichu directly upwards, so Mecha Sonic followed up by flying above her and stomping on her midair to send her right back down. Mecha Sonic curled up into his buzzsaw ball again, speeding right down for Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon barely rolled out of the buzzsaw's path, causing Mecha Sonic to bury himself again. Before Mecha Sonic could emerge from the concrete, Raichu rolled to the side again, letting the blue buzzsaw rip through the earth and back on the surface. Mecha Sonic just barely made it out of the hole before Raichu used Brick Break on him. Mecha Sonic unwillingly uncurled from the attack and was sent flying into the brick walls of the zoo, piercing right through them. Raichu zipped over to the hole Mecha Sonic left in the wall, hiding right next to it, before a large explosion occurred not too far ahead of the orange mouse.

~Flying Battery Zone, Act 2 as Rise To The Challenge from Fire Emblem starts to play~

Near the explosion was Falco, who backflipped away from Roy's Flame Blade explosion. Smoke rose up from the spot the maniacal prince unleashed his explosive attack, but some of that smoke cleared up as a result of Roy rushing through to try and slice up the space pilot. Falco leaned back just the tiny bit, with the Dragonbind just an inch away from the space bird's feathery neck. Falco kicked the legendary sword out of the maniacal prince's hands, sending it flying over Falco's head and blade-first into a large boulder sitting in the middle of an exhibit filled with Rexes, the small dragons from Dinosaur Land. With Roy mostly defenseless, Falco used his Falco Phantasm several times on the redhead prince before kicking him up into the air. Falco leaped after his archenemy to fire some lasers from his Blaster at Roy, successfully landing four of five lasers. Falco charged up a Fire Bird, but Roy finally managed to recover from his uncontrollable flight and barely dodged the fiery Falco, who slammed right back into the ground.

"Damn bird..." Roy groaned to himself as he landed in the Rex exhibit. The redhead prince swiftly pulled the Dragonbind out of the boulder. Only then did Roy noticed that all of the adult Rexes were angrily staring at him. "Oh, look what we have here. A miserable pile of dragons, the lowest lifeforms. I suppose I can slaughter a few of you before we kidnap the rest of you foul beasts!"

~Rise To The Challenge stops as Never Let Up! from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team starts to play~

Roy pointed the Dragonbind into the sky. Flames erupted from the legendary blade, and Roy lunged toward the closest Rex before swinging the Dragonbind down diagonally, slicing off the innocent Dinosaur Land dragon's head. Roy barely had the time to notice the lack of blood or any other form of gore from the disconnected head and body before the rest of the Rexes charged at him. While the redhead murder managed to backflip to dodge a bite from one of the adorable dragons, another Rex standing behind Roy headbutted the vile prince's back, sending him over to the wall of the enclosure. Falco dived in using Fire Bird, heading straight for Roy, but the prince managed to block the fiery attack with the Dragonbind. Falco bounced off while his flames died, but before the space pilot got headbutted back into Roy by one of the Rexes. Roy managed to push Falco off before charging for a group of the closest Rexes.

"Hey, I'm on your guys's side!" Falco stated, pulling out a sign that said "Roy bad, Falco good, Rex good". "See?" All Falco got in response from the three Rexes standing in front of him were fireballs charging up in their mouths. The blue bird leaped over the fireballs and the three Rexes and raced over towards his nemesis. However, Roy got away with slicing off the heads of three Rexes with one slice. The prince noticed Falco rushing for him, so Roy leaped backwards, bounced off an unusally purple Rex, causing the poor creature to get flattened, and leaped up into the air. Falco fired a few lasers from the ground, but Roy blocked them all with the Dragonbind. The flattened Rex stared at the big brawl, mostly at Falco, before rushing over to a nearby bush. After spending a few seconds in the bush, conveniently avoiding a flying Rex that nearly missed the bush, the flattened Rex popped back out, lifting two Super Mushrooms over itself. The flattened Rex ran off with its two mushrooms before Roy crashed into the bush. Meanwhile, back at the nearby Piranha Plant exhibit were Lucina and Piranha Plant, the latter still mind controlling the same Fire Piranha Plant from before. Most of the exhibit was in flames, and all of the inhabitants of the exhibit were screaming and flailing their bodies around.

"You will not stop us!" Lucina shouted, racing towards the mind controlled plant. The Fire Piranha Plant spat out a flurry of fireballs again in retaliation. Lucina merely dodged the first few fireballs, but once she got close to the two Piranha Plants, she spun around like a tornado while holding the Falchion outwards. The legendary sword cleaved through the fireballs and then sliced the roots wrapped around the Fire Piranha Plant's head, freeing it from Piranha Plant's control and forcing the villainous Piranha Plant to fall off. Lucina stopped spinning so she could rush over and use a Dolphin Slash to send Piranha Plant flying out of the exhibit. Lucina followed after her opponent, and the previously brainwashed Fire Piranha Plant stopped staring at the brawl between the two and instead finally noticed that its home was on fire. After a few seconds of silence, the brown Fire Piranha Plant let out a scream much louder than the screams from the other various Piranha Plant species.

"Freeze!" a SSPD police woman ordered as soon as Lucina and Piranha Plant landed outside of the burning exhibit, aiming her gun at both of them. Before Lucina could warn the officer about Piranha Plant of the rest of Delusion: Beta, the vile plant's roots regenerated, and Piranha Plant leaped onto the officer's head.

"Oh gods!" Lucina cried out. The brainwashed officer started firing at the Exalt, and Lucina barely dodged all of the incoming bullets. "I need to find some other officers!" Lucina raced away, and the mind controlled officer gave chase, firing more bullets as Piranha Plant cackled.

~Never Let Up! stops as Star Wolf from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts~

Not too far away from the ablaze Piranha Plant exhibit were Roy Koopa and Wolf, both of them fighting on top of a building that house numerous exhibits within it. Some of Delusion's robots desperately tried to climb up the building to help take the Koopaling down, but neither Roy nor his Junior Clown Car payed them any mind. Wolf tried to leap right into the Koopaling's face and slash it, but the Clown Car slid backwards and punched the turncoat canine off the building. Wolf managed to land safely on the concrete, but he barely avoided a Clown Cannon cannonball a second later. In retaliation, Wolf pulled out his Blaster and fired three shots while avoiding more cannonballs being spewed out of the Clown Car. The first two lasers managed to miss Roy, but the third shot down a Duck Hunt duck that flew between Wolf and the wrestler Koopaling.

"Animal abuser!" Roy cried out, pointing at his furry opponent.

"Yes, I'm working with an animal abusing organization, what do you expe-" Wolf muttered before he realized that he was surrounded by both human and Koopa Troopa members of the SSPD, all of them pointing their guns at his head. The bipedal canine backflipped over the cops right before the bullets were fired. Some of the bullets accidentally hit some of the other police officers as a result, either injuring or killing them. Wolf shot a few more officers during his backflip, only injuring them, but swiftly aimed and fired a laser at Roy, catching the poor Koopaling off guard. Roy fell off the building, heading straight for a swarm of Delusion's robots waiting below, but Honchkrow swooped in and saved him, carrying both Roy and the Clown Car with his talons.

"Brother!" Roy cheered once he realized who was carrying him. "Thank you Honchkrow brother!"

"What do you want, my ever weird-" Ludwig Von Koopa groaned, peeking over the zoo wall before he actually noticed just what was going on in the zoo. "... brother that apparently is following me now? Wait a moment... these are those same robots that nearly kidnapped me! It looks like I, Ludwig Von Koopa, shall finally get my divine revenge upon these filthy tin cans!"

~Star Wolf stops~

Ludwig then sheepishly pulled out a sniper rifle from beneath the zoo walls.

"... Heh... by shooting at them from a safe distance of course."

~VS Duo Edge from Kirby Fighters 2 starts to play~

Meanwhile, back in the Rex exhibit pit, Falco and the inferior Roy were surrounded in flames again, heading straight for each other. Right before the two fireballs could collide, Roy zigzaged to Falco's side and slammed into the space pilot from there. The flames around Falco vanished, and he crashed into the exhibit walls. Roy turned around to face the hoard of Rexes coming for him. The maniacal prince charged up his Flame Blade attack and unleashed it once the hoard got close. Most of the Rex army got sent flying across or even out of the pit, others managed to steer clear of the explosion, and the ones closest to the attack got turned to ash.

"Bleh..." Falco groaned. He slowly got back up and noticed the purple flattened Rex standing beside him, still lifting the two Super Mushrooms. "Woah, listen buddy, I know you guys don't like-" The flattened Rex jumped up so that the top Super Mushroom could fly into the air, allowing Falco to catch it. "Cool! You actually get that I'm on your side!" Falco swallowed his Super Mushroom whole, and the flattened Rex swallowed theirs as well. The magic within the Super Mushrooms healed Falco and the flattened Rex, and upon full recovery, the flattened Rex returned to its normal state. "Neat! Now let's go show that murderer where he belongs!" Falco and his new friend raced over to the other side of the exhibit, which was not only where Roy was busy attacking the Rex herd, but also where some of Delusion's robots were throwing some of the unconscious Rexes up and out of the pit so they could be taken to Delusion's ship.

"Die, vermin!" Roy roared, about to bring down the Dragonbind onto an already weakened Rex. Falco saved the innocent dragon by slamming into the redhead murder from the side using Fire Bird. Roy flew into and bounced off the wall of the pit, letting the purple Rex headbutt him back at the wall. Falco, the purple Rex, and the majority of the other Rexes stared at the dust that formed from Roy's second crash into the wall until the fiery prince leaped out of the dust, heading for Falco and his new Rex buddy. The space bird grabbed the purple Rex and ran off, resulting in Roy bringing the Dragonbind down where the two once stood. Roy kept repeating the same strategy, leaping after the newfound duo and trying to bring the Dragonbind down on them every time. After a few swift dodges, the purple Rex pointed her head upwards, signalling Falco to throw her up into the air. Falco understood, nodded, and then threw her up, allowing the purple Rex to fire a fireball at Roy as he brought the Dragonbind down again. The redhead prince barely managed to roll backwards to avoid the fireball. Upon contact with the ground, the fireball exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke around Roy. While Roy was stuck in the smoke, Falco rushed over to kick the blinded prince back up into the air so the purple Rex could headbutt Roy back down to the ground. As Roy continued to duel with his two enemies, the other Rexes stared at each other, nodded, and turned towards the robots hurling their unconscious brethren out of the pit. The Delusion robots didn't realize the Rex herd was staring at them until they turned around and found all of the blue dragons charging up fireballs. The round robots only had a second to scream before they got assaulted by all of the fireballs. One of the fireballs blew up in front of one of the robots, sending them flying out of the pit and near the building Roy Koopa and Wolf were fighting on earlier. The robot tried to get back up, but one of the human SSPD members shot the robot in the back.

"Oh cool! Our weapons aren't actually useless this time!" the same SSPD member cheered.

"Will you people please get out of the way?" Ludwig asked, constantly aiming his sniper rifle. "I'm trying to snipe these robots, not all of you!"

"Sorry not sorry brother!" Roy Koopa replied. The wrestler Koopa flipped forwards in the air while holding one of the Delusion robots, before eventually piledriving said robot into a million of pieces. Another Delusion robot leaped at the Koopaling from behind, but Honchkrow slammed the round robot higher into the sky, where Honchkrow slammed into them several more times before finishing them off with a Drill Peck all the way back down to the concrete. Roy grabbed another Delusion robot and just chucked them over towards where Lucina was evading the Piranha Plant-controlled SSPD member. Neither Lucina nor Piranha Plant noticed the incoming robot until it bonked Piranha Plant on the head. Piranha Plant groaned as it accidentally slipped off the SSPD member and onto the ground.

"What just happened?" the now freed police woman wondered.

"Yes," an SSPD Koopa Troopa weirdly answered, briefly confusing the two girls. They snapped back into reality when Piranha Plant bit the Koopa Troopa by the shell. Despite Piranha Plant's fangs even piercing through the shell and poking into his skin, the Koopa Troopa kept smiling. "This is fine."

"Nothing about this is fine!" Lucina argued. The SSPD woman pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired at the Piranha Plant's head. With the tranquilizer in Piranha Plant's head, she instantly let go of her prey and fell asleep. Lucina grabbed Piranha Plant by the head and slammed the sentient plant into the concrete several times, somehow not waking the plant up, before tossing her somewhat high into the air.

~VS Duo Edge stops as Piranha Plant Lullaby from Super Mario 64 starts~

Piranha Plant was still happily sleeping as it flew into the air, a bubble made of her saliva growing and shrinking from her mouth. It was only once she reached the peak of her flight that she woke up, her saliva bubble popped, and the vile plant realized where she was.

~Piranha Plant Lullaby stops as VS Duo Edge starts again~

"PIRANHA PLANT!" Piranha Plant shrieked as she started to fall. Roy leaped up and had the Junior Clown Car give the hostile plant a double axe handle to the head to speed up her fall. Piranha Plant was about to fall pot-first into the ground, but Lucina arrived right beneath the plant and pierced right through the hostile vegetation's pot with the Parallel Falchion. Piranha Plant let out another quick scream before leaping right back up into the air. Wolf leaped up, grabbed his man-eating ally, and landed on a nearby building.

"DAMN YOU DRAGONS!" the human Roy, with bruises all over his body, cursed, as he was getting knocked around the Rex exhibit pit by all of the blue Rexes. Eventually, he managed to gain enough control of himself to cleave a Rex from the head down, ending his cycle of constantly being knocked around. "AND DAMN YOU TOO, FALCO!"

"Shut up, you worthless murderer!" Falco yelled back, racing towards his archenemy. Roy rushed towards Falco as well, decapitating a trio of opposing Rexes standing in his path with a burning slash from the Dragonbind. Before Falco and Roy could clash, the purple Rex ran up to Roy from behind and kicked him upwards with a flash kick. With Roy slightly airborne, the purple Rex leaped after the fiery prince and sent him even further into the air with a headbutt. Falco charged up another Fire Bird and eventually flew after his eternal enemy. However, Wolf saved Roy just before the blue bird could hit the redhead prince. The flames around Falco died off as they usually did, and Falco himself just floated in place after missing his target. "Oh dang it!" Falco finally started falling from the sky, but all of the Rexes below held their short arms out to try and save their new blue friend. Falco did get his large fall broken, but by crushing and flattening one of the innocent blue Rexes. "Oops! Sorry!" Meanwhile, Wolf landed on the same building he left Piranha Plant at with Roy in tow.

"Damn it! We're getting overpowered!" the prince complained while Piranha Plant kept spitting out metal spiky balls at any of the SSPD officers that got close to the building. "We need to head back to the ship, get healed up, and bring in backup!"

"Of course," Wolf replied. The Delusion trio leaped off the building and raced by two of their tanks that were approaching the core of the fight. The two tanks dealt with the pursuing SSPD members, Roy Koopa, and Lucina. Eventually, the trio passed by Raichu and Mecha Sonic while the two continued their duel. Raichu and Mecha Sonic clashed their fists against each other again, this time creating a shock wave that surrounded the two brawlers. Once the shock wave passed, the two slid back again. Raichu raced back and Thunder Punched Mecha Sonic in the gut in order to send him into the sky. The orange mouse then leaped after her mechanical enemy and slammed her tail into him several times. Raichu was about to use Thunder Punch to send him hurdling back to the ground, but Mecha Sonic recovered from his stunned state and zipped away from Raichu's grasp, only to return and tackle into the orange mouse several times. After tackling Raichu higher into the air one last time, Mecha Sonic flew up and grabbed Raichu by the foot and dragged her all the way back down into the concrete. Once Raichu's face smashed into the concrete, Mecha Sonic tossed her away into a nearby gift shop, which nearly destroyed the entire small building. Dust billowed from the ruined gift shop, but Raichu, now clearly roughed up a bit, cleared most of it up once she leaped out of its ruins.

"You really think you could finish me off that easily?! I have plenty of energy left in me, you rusty pile of metal!" Raichu growled, raising her hands up again.

"Plenty of energy that will only waste my time and delay your inevitable defeat," Mecha Sonic claimed. "But if you insist that I pulverize you until you're gasping for air, then so be it." Mecha Sonic curled up into his buzzsaw ball again and flew right towards his orange enemy, who in turn decided to leap after her mechanical foe and use Brick Break on him again.

~VS Duo Edge stops~

But before the two could clash once again, Sonic intervened, using the Homing Attack on Mecha Sonic's side to send him flying away from Raichu, yet not being able to force the metal copy into uncurling like Raichu's Brick Break would. Only once his spines started digging into the concrete did Mecha Sonic regain control of himself and uncurl. Raichu and Sonic landed next to each other, and Tails ran up so he could be alongside his blue best friend.

~Heartless Colleague... Boss: E-Series Targets from Sonic Adventure starts to play~

"What a surprise! If it isn't the impostor that we fought back at Sky Sanctuary!" Sonic remarked as he and Tails got into a battle stance. "Long time no see! Looks like Eggman finally brought you back from the grave!"

"Hmph. Eggman didn't bring me back, nor did I even perish at Sky Sanctuary. That battle may have torn me apart, but I was still quite alive," Mecha Sonic responded.

"Wait... since when could you talk?" Tails wondered.

"Yeah, you were a soulless and quiet robot back then. Oh well, guess that means we'll have to deal with your attacks and your annoying words as we send you to the garbage pile this time," Sonic remarked.

"And you haven't changed a bit. You're as irritating and cocky as ever," Mecha Sonic groaned. "Let's see if you'll still stay as cocky once you get pulverized like how you two nearly were back at Sky Sanctuary."

"It doesn't matter how many upgrades Eggman gave you! Us three will take you down, tin grin!" Sonic scoffed.

"Do you need me to beat information into you as well? I am no longer affiliated with Eggman. He did not bring me back, nor did he upgrade me," the metal clone stated.

"Well, if you two really want to tear apart that pile of metal, then sure, we can work together," Raichu said to Sonic and Tails.

~Heartless Colleague... Boss: E-Series Targets stops as The Light Realm: March from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate starts~

"Will our heroes be able to clear the zoo out of all of the villains trying to kidnap all of the animals?" Chick's voice boomed from a portable radio sitting next to Mecha Sonic.

"How much more damage will be caused before this large battle will finally come to the end? Will any more lives be lost during this intense fight, just like all those poor Rexes that perished from Roy's blade?" Stew replied.

"And will the battle finally end like we promised it would last time?" Chick continued.

"Tune in next time to-" Stew responded.

~The Light Realm: March stops~

Mecha Sonic crushed the radio into hundreds of pieces with a single stomp of his metallic foot and then kicked some of the radio's remains over towards Raichu, Sonic, and Tails.

~Megalomania from Live-A-Live starts to play~

"Tune in next time to watch me push these worthless pests to the wayside," Mecha Sonic said in a somewhat mocking tone. The mechanical Sonic copy flew ahead, and Sonic, Tails, and Raichu responded by also rushing towards their blue opponent. Before the two parties were only a mere second from crashing into each other, the entire world seemingly froze and turned sepia while the words "To be continued..." appeared at the bottom of the screen.


End file.
